Readdressing the balance
by Arami Heartilly
Summary: SJ.if cloning can be done to one then it can be done to another giving two people the chance to live the life the regulations keep them from.But there are just as many dangers in highschool and some of them are all too familiar.spoil:fragilebalance COMPLE
1. decisions

Disclaimer: I don't own stargate SG-1; it is the property of MGM. This story was written purely for entertainment value and no money has or will exchange hands. All original characters and storyline are mine. Thanx

Written for my sister who's comment after the episode provided the inspiration for this and although I know that was months ago it has to be taken into account that I wrote this, lost it, found it and then had to type it up. So I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Readdressing the balance.

By Arami Heartilly.

"Carter a word." It was the second time in as many hours that Jack had said it and the second time in as many hours that he'd needed to talk to her.

"Sir?" she asked as she followed him to the other side of the Asgard laboratory that they and the rest of SG-1 were currently occupying.

"It's not that sort of word Sam." He told her quietly using her name as she caught his line of sight, she smiled at him and nodded, knowing where this conversation was headed.

"You're worried about him aren't you." her voice was quiet and concerned, they'd managed to save the fifteen year old cone of Jack O'Neill but it didn't mean that it was all over yet.

"Yeah. He's a teenager for crying out loud!" he said raising his voice but not loud enough to alert the rest of his team.

"A pretty cute one at that." Sam added, watching the surprise in his eyes. She'd always sworn that cute was never going to be a word she'd use to describe Jack O'Neill; something about it had never sat right with her.

"Cute?" he asked sounding slightly amused.

"Yep." She admitted, looking at him as she did. What she wouldn't have given in that moment to hold him, she thought she'd lost him and now he was there and...

"Ahem, well he still knows all the classified stuff and he doesn't have anywhere to live. Not to mention the fact that he's going to be on his own without..." but he deliberately didn't finish. He didn't know how to or what exactly he was supposed to say.

How was he supposed to openly talk about a taboo subject that they both tried their best to pretend didn't exist in the first place? He loved her and he knew that the feeling was mutual but he didn't know if he had a right to ask her what he wanted to. But Jack realised that he could at least make his point in a way that would give her the choice without repercussions.

"I mean there's going to be two of me wandering around out there, and ok so he's younger and more hormonal but that doesn't change the fact that –"

"There's only one of me." Sam said, cutting him off from saying _"he'll be on his own in a strange place with no one he knows and only hormones for company"_ and looking him right in the eyes. "I don't know what was harder, thinking that you were going to die, or that you were going to live your life alone as a fifteen year old boy." Her gaze didn't waver and although her voice was quiet he heard ever word.

"Sam, " he started but she continued regardless.

"And then I found out that you were ok and were still you, but I still feel like I'm abandoning him." Sadness crept into her gaze and Jack didn't resist any longer, he took her into his arms and held her close against him.

"It's going to be ok." He told her, although he was trying to convince himself at the same time.

"I don't see how it can be, for any of us. We are always going to end up alone." She whispered back as she held on tightly.

"That's not true, we are going to find a way. I swear it." and they continued to stand there, neither caring if the rest of the team were looking their way or not.

"Colonel?" Sam whispered at last breaking the silence and the contact between them when she stepped out of his arms to face him.

"Yeah?"

"The Asgard can clone right?" she asked.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Jack remarked glaring slightly. She shook her head and attempted to suppress quiet laughter.

"No, but they can clone so maybe they could clone someone else." Sam reasoned tentatively as she voiced an idea she'd been considering for a couple of hours.

Jack's eyes darted towards hers and in that moment he was torn, he couldn't ask her to do that and yet part of him knew that they had a better chance of being together if she did. Either way though it still didn't guarantee a future for _them_ – they still wouldn't get their life together this way.

"I can't and I won't ask you to do that Sam." He finally said with a slight shake of the head, no matter how much he wanted to.

"Then don't." she told him. "I won't leave him alone – I can't because he's still you and we never leave anyone behind."

Jack sighed, "Carter you can't do this because you feel obligated to or because of the team – you don't know how this will all turn out and you could end up wasting a lifetime because of It." he walked away from her, looking out into space so that she couldn't see his eyes. Eyes that betrayed his words.

"I'm not. This isn't about the regulations or the team slogan – I _can't_ leave him behind and it's not just because of a sense of loyalty or because I feel obliged to." She took a deep breath and hoped her words came out right. "It's because I can't imagine one of us being without the other if we were given a choice. The torment and the heartache just isn't worth it anymore." Her voice softened and she walked towards him.

"I still don't..." but he had no fight left in him. "It's up to you." Jack whispered at last and he watched her reflection in the mirror as she smiled.

"I know, but it's our lives." Came her hardly audible reply before she turned and made her way towards the exit and to Thors acquired laboratory.

* * *

"Teal'c, just how much have I missed?" asked Daniel as he watched Sam leave the room, he'd given up trying to make the communicator work so that they could report in to the SGC.

The black man simply shrugged, well as close to one as he ever came and answered, "Not as much as you would think Dr. Jackson. There are many barriers that have been left intact, I do believe that they came close to breaking but too many factors are still at play here."

The archaeologist rolled his eyes and leaned back against the counter he stood in front of. "I never thought that it would take this long."

"I would imagine that these things often do, rewriting someone's genetic code is not an easy task – even to those as advanced as the Asgard." The Jaffa replied but Daniel sent him a look.

"That's not what I meant Teal'c." grumbled the archaeologist.

"I am aware of that Dr. Jackson and I am also aware that the subject you are referring to has nothing to do with you or I." Teal'c explained, once again displaying how wise he was.

"Are you trying to tell me to mind my own business?" Daniel asked, getting the distinct feeling he was being told off.

"No, I am simply trying to point out that there is nothing we can do to remedy this situation – it is something that those involved have to do for themselves."

"Oh." He paused. "Do you think they will?" he asked knowing of both his friends stubborn tendencies.

"I believe that they already have." Teal'c answered, choosing not to look at his friend and to instead look towards colonel O'Neill.

Daniels eyes followed to see what the Jaffa was looking at before it hit him, something had just happened and his friend's conversation earlier was more than just a friendly reunion. Then he remembered Sam walking out and he couldn't help but wonder what exactly had been decided, there was also a distinct possibility that he would never find out because for a reason he didn't want to admit to figuring out he knew that for now at least, his colonel O'Neill and Major Carters relationship would stay the same.

"Dr. Jackson, I believe that we should try and communicate General Hammond and report in again."

"Ah yeah, right." And he tried again, trying to push the conversation he and Teal'c had just had out of his head, he wasn't supposed to know what was going on and he got the feeling the more he didn't know – the better of he would be.

* * *

"You know all the risks involved and you still wish to proceed?" Thor asked her as he judged her intentions with his large black eyes. He had been surprised that she would willingly go through with it, given her scientific knowledge she should have known all the dangers – not to mention the militaries reaction to this. But he was also aware that there was more going on here than met the eye.

"Yes." Her answer came without hesitation or fear and the Asgard was once again reminded of her bravery.

"Major Carter, may I ask you why you wish to do this." He had an inkling but still wanted a proper answer. Cloning was, after all not common practice with humans and this would clone far more than a body like it did with his people. With humans he cloned their minds, personalities and everything about them – in this case he was doing more than that though – he was putting them into a younger version of the person.

"Because there is something I need to do, something that if I don't do I may never get the chance to again." She replied carefully avoiding the main reason, it seemed however that Thor understood.

"Major Carter, you do realise that although you will actually be the younger clone that you will still be yourself as well?" she nodded.

"Yeah, but I realised that I will be living it and for the 'other' me? Well there will always be the knowledge that at least somewhere I get to do what I need to do and live the life I was never allowed to."

"Ah yes, I see, the human heart it seems, knows no bounds and yet you choose to imposed them anyway. And although, to some of your people this might not appear reason enough for such a procedure I believe that love is the greatest reason of all to do anything."

Sam felt her cheeks redden but nevertheless she nodded and allowed Thor to continue speaking, as there was no point in denying the truth any longer.

"So I will perform the procedure. However it is your responsibility if and when you decided to inform your superiors and I might also suggest that you change your name so that people do not become suspicious." He told Sam whilst leading her towards another room that was set out like the first one she had left.

"May I ask you one more thing Major?" enquired the grey alien from where he now stood at the control panel.

"Yeah, sure." She told him – not exactly sure what he was going to ask her.

"Do you want the younger O'Neill to be told what is going on?"

Sam considered it but decided in order to keep this as quiet as possible it would be best if he didn't find out until this was all over with.

"No, I think it would be best if he found out when we return to earth and get everything sorted. The military are going to want to know everything and if he doesn't know then he can't tell them."

The Asgard nodded. "As you wish." Then he moved some of the controls again before looking at her, "If you would just stand up there."

And she did, knowing what was to come and looking forward to it. How often do people get the chance to live their lives over? And how many people were given a second chance?

She was getting both those things and so many more, she just hoped it didn't come as much of a shock Jack – the Jack she would, if he let her, spend her life with him. A life that she hoped would give them the life together she knew they both wanted.

* * *

As Sam studied her reflection it became clear to her just what she has actually done. It was a surreal feeling and one that filled her with trepidation and for good reason, she was now a sixteen year old girl with long blonde hair – not to mention the fact that she had to change her name and go through high school all over again. At least this time though, she'd beable to walk it and do what she really wanted to do instead of studying her time away.

There was also the little problem concerning where she was going to live, she knew that her older self had quite a sum of money stored away in a bank account but she also knew that it would be a little suspicious if that money were suddenly to disappear somewhere. Then there was the military – if they or the government ever found out there would be no end of trouble, so she would need a good back-story and again of course there was the name issue.

She'd never imagined being called anything else that Sam or Samantha let alone know how to answer to one. The name Thera crossed her mind – but that one brought up too many painful memories and would be too obvious to any military people who came to check on the younger Jack.

Sighing she sat down on the stool and looked at herself, trying to think of another name that would fit the teenager that looked back at her. She looked so young, her skin showed none of the imperfections she had attained through her stressful life and she felt fitter – no old injuries or scars on her body. Everything about her seemed do new and yet she could remember being like this before, only that time painful memories of her mothers death haunted her mind. Now she could enjoy life – if she could think of a name.

* * *

"Hey, what's keeping Thor?" teenage Jack asked from where he sat with his feet up on the table of the 'lounge' they were sat in. he was thoroughly sick of the situation he was in – he'd just lost his life, everyone and everything he'd ever known. But in a cruel twist if fate another him would still get to live it.

He was now stuck with high school and he knew no matter how many people he met there none would replace the people he'd worked with. No one could replace her.

"I don't know, probably checking out the laboratories to see if there were any other experiments here than need to be returned to earth before he goes back." the older man told him, purposely not making eye contact.

He looked distinctly nervous and the teenager knew there was something wrong – he had wore that look on many occasions. However he didn't get the chance to ask as Daniel and Teal'c entered the room.

"Ah hi Jacks" the archaeologist started when he saw who was in the room, "We thought you'd like to know that we informed General Hammond of the situation and that we'd be back as soon as Thor sorted everything out."

They both nodded at exactly the same time, which triggered a snigger from Daniel and a raised eyebrow from Teal'c.

"Alright that's it!" the younger Jack yelled – even managing to surprise his former self. "I'm sick of this – all of this! You've made it quite clear already that I can't have my life back and now it just feels like your rubbing it in my face!"

The archaeologist stood stunned, he hadn't expected this and couldn't quite understand the reaction. "Look I'm sorry, I just figured that you'd both want to know because – "

"Because we're both Colonel O'Neill right?" the clone interjected rising to his feet and pacing around the room.

"Well yeah, I mean you are both the same person." Daniel told him quietly, he was beginning to get a little scared of the teenager.

"Not anymore! I'm just some high school kid now, while he... while HE gets everything I ever worked for and needed. Tell me Daniel just how that makes us the same!" his eyes were wide and angry and his whole body seemed to radiate his frustrated mood.

No one in the room could speak let alone move, infact it was only Teal'c that could look at the teenager as both Daniel and the Colonel chose to look at the floor or the walls. The only thing that would remedy the situation had to remain a secret, which put Jack in a precarious situation. His cloned self could go off the handle before he realised what he was missing and he knew he'd have to figure out a way to let the teenager know that all was no lost and that his younger self was better off – he would have the one thing denied to him. If he would just keep his temper in check.

The door slid open than to reveal a slightly nervous Samantha Carter. She walked in to the room and looked at each of its four occupants.

"I heard shouting in the corridor, is everything ok?" she asked choosing to look to Teal'c for an explanation.

"I believe that you would have to ask the teenage O'Neill Major Carter as it is he who seems to have the problem." The stoic black man told her motioning ever so slightly with his head in the direction of the person in question.

"Oh." Sam replied, not exactly knowing what to say to any of them. She could guess at the problem but decided it would be best not to bring it up right now. So instead she turned to Colonel O'Neill and cryptically informed him of what had just happened.

"Colonel, Thor said that everything here is fine and any alterations that needed to be done have been a complete success." He nodded slowly and their eyes met.

The teenage Jack knew then that something else was going on – and that there was something he wasn't being told, but he figured that it was just something he wasn't entitled to know about anymore.

"Is that it, can we go now?" he remarked harshly, really starting to hate the current situation.

"Yeah, we can go now." His older self told him, but he also looked at him – as if trying to communicate something but he shrugged it off – too angry at the situation to really think about it.

* * *

Well that's it for chapter one but the next one will be up as fast as I can type it. As always positive reviews and constructive critism is much appreciated. Thanx.


	2. when you least expect it

Disclaimer: I don't own stargate SG-1; it is the property of MGM. This story was written purely for entertainment value and no money has or will exchange hands. All original characters and storyline are mine. Thanx

To those who know me and have read my original stories certain characters in this chapter will be familiar – you know who you are. To everyone else don't worry no background info is needed there just my characters appearing in the stargate universe.

Ok well I have to thank my Dad and my Best friend for help with the names in this chapter, you'll see why if you read on... (And Thanx goes to all those who reviewed my last chapter.)

* * *

"So, have you thought of a new name yet miss Carter?" Thor asked the young blonde human who was sat cross-legged in air force fatigues on the padded shelf he's set up for her in the main control room.

She shook her head "No, I can't think of anything that suits – nothing seems right to me."

"I can understand how it would be difficult to change your name so suddenly. I have had mine for generations and cannot image being called anything else." The alien told her as he moved around the room cleaning items of equipment and sorting them out.

"Thor? Can you get hold of a newspaper from earth? It's just that I can use the trick my father used to do when I needed to make up a name." She asked as she mentally ran out of any possible names she could take on.

"Absolutely, it does seem a very unusual way of choosing names – although I must say that the practice is none existent in my race at the moment as you are aware."

She nodded and chuckled, it was strange, as an adult she saw it more as a problem than something humorous – although she had laughed about it once. But now she actually thought it was funny and she reasoned it was because part of her innocence had been reawakened – if that was even possible.

The Asgard sent her what she guessed was a disapproving glare.

"Sorry Thor, it must be the hormones." She apologised, her face turning pink.

"Ah yes, those could take a while to get used to but I'm sure you will have plenty of time. As for the newspaper? It will take a few minutes to find one that will not be missed." The young Sam nodded and decided to wait quietly.

As she did thought's raced through her head, in a few days she would get to start living her life over – but more than that she would get to be with Jack. She just hoped that he wasn't too pissed at her for what she'd done; she didn't want him to accuse her of throwing her life away too. Although she understood why he'd said what he had, Jack seemed to see himself as unworthy and she'd never quite figured out why. Part of her considered that it was the age gap that bothered him, but if that was the case then it wasn't going to be a problem anymore.

"Here we are, although I have to apologise as it's about five of your earth years old." Thor explained as he walked over to her and handed her the frail looking paper.

"Thanks." She accepted and started to scan the pages, looking for something that stood out or caught her eyes – she knew that she couldn't take over a complete name and that she'd have to take her first and second name from two different places.

"You know, I must say that I think you are very brave to ask what you did and to in fact to go through with it and I truly hope that you and the man – or young man that you share you soul with will be able to live your lives peacefully." And she looked up at him, surprised by this – in fact she was surprised he'd let her do it at all.

"Thor, why did you let me do this? I mean it must go against all your rules and principles." She asked.

It took a moment for the alien to give her a response, but the one he did give surprised her somewhat.

"Actually, I did it in order to stick to the rules and principles of my people."

"How?" she asked, not really aware that she had spoken, it was just the first thing that entered her mind.

"Because I simply finished the job that Loki started." She sent him another bemused look, but before she could ask another question he elaborated. "When a human is cloned it is not the simple copy of body that takes place with my people – it is a cloning of mind and spirit. You see a human's soul must also be copied; otherwise all you would have is a lifeless shell. But the problem does not end there, a person also needs their soul mate."

"What?" came the whisper. "What makes you say that?"

"We are a far more advanced race than you and in that comes spiritual advancement. Yours and O'Neill's soul match, there fore you are soul mates and one cannot be cloned without the other." The young girls face lost all colour, Thor noticed and she sat back against the wall with her eyes closed.

It wasn't as if she'd dismissed the idea, but to be actually told that they were soul mates had come of something of a shock and she knew then that this was the only thing that she could have done. Because if she hadn't part of her would always miss him and he would forever be searching for something that didn't exist – even if he didn't consciously know it and she didn't ever want him to feel that pain.

* * *

A day later, the younger Sam had finally found a new name and Thor had received a communication from an Asgard device he'd given to Major Carter. It seemed that arrangements had been made for the teenager to enrol in the local high school and somewhere to live had also been sorted out.

"It appears that your older self has connections with 'social services' on your planet." Thor told the young blonde who was changing to something that passed as normal clothes behind a screen. They had been sent up by her older self.

"Yeah I do – I mean she does, I had a back story all worked out before all of this _actually_ happened." She explained, winning the battle with the pair of jeans she'd been given to wear. "I was worried that I'd be causing social services a problem so it's probably been arranged for me to be checked on but given no extra money – hence the bank account, but I'll probably end up with a part time job as well."

Thor nodded or bowed, she couldn't quite tell before he started to set up something in the centre of the lab.

"This platform will send you to the apartment that has been arranged for you, Major Carter has been good enough to put a locator inside the building along with everything else you will need for a few days and information on anything else that you had 'planned' so to speak." He told her as he put the last few coordinate confirmation codes into the control panel at the side of the room.

"Alright, well I guess this is It." she seemed to be getting more nervous by the minute and her stomach actually somersaulted when she stood on the now glowing platform.

"Yes well, it seems more to me like the beginning of something rather than the end of it." Thor told her, obviously missing the point of what she was trying to say, but she decided not to correct the Asgard.

Instead she offered her thanks, "Thank you Thor for everything that you've done for me and for not asking too many questions." It sounded slightly lame, but it was the truth and she could offer nothing more. Her mind was filled with the possibilities of what lay on the new path she had chosen and now it was time to take the first step.

* * *

Stepping out of the car, Liam surveyed the high school – he hadn't exactly enjoyed it the first time and now he was faced with having to do it all again, not a particularly good prospect.

And sure things would be different – he had a different name for one, it had taken him all of two hours to think of Liam Maxwell thanks to an anime show and the cover of a book Daniel and in his office. Then there was the fact that he'd done all of this before, not that he could remember that much of it, but he could write reports well and there was all the science work that Carter....

That was one place he wasn't going to let his mind wander to, she was even more out of his reach than ever before and if his mind started to properly contemplate a life without her... he knew that he couldn't handle it. No matter what his older self had said he knew that the only woman he ever wanted to be with was the same one he'd been in love with for over three years and she wasn't a part of his new life. He hated it.

The school bell rang just as he walked towards the front of the school and pretty soon his was surrounded by people 'his own age'. He rolled his eyes and wondered if he could just turn round and escape before anyone noticed he had even been there.

But it was then that he noticed a girl stood at the side of the busy corridor next to her locker, her blue eyes staring directly at him. Liam was caught off guard by her intense gaze and he stumbled over the feet of the person next to him before ending up against the locker next to the blonde teenager.

She couldn't break the eye contact even if she'd wanted to, she couldn't believe that he was actually here or that his eyes could look at her so freely. She'd began to wonder if he was even going to go to Colorado springs high school or whether the military would decide to send him somewhere else and she'd be stuck here all alone. But there he was. Looking completely bemused as to why she should be looking at him at all.

"Ah, um... could you tell me where the main office is?" Liam managed to stutter, still not moving from her gaze, it seemed so familiar and yet he couldn't place it and just standing there in silence was beginning to make him feel awkward even if she didn't mind it.

She nodded, realising that she had to actually have a reason for being there – at least for now until she figured out a way to tell him who she was.

"It's just down the corridor and on your right, I'll take you if you want." She offered remembering how easily he'd gotten himself lost in new places on missions.

"Thanks, I'm not so good with new places." He told her, proving her point and making her smile. That again looked familiar to Liam, yet his mind couldn't or wouldn't admit to who she reminded him of.

"That's ok, I got a bit lost when I started here, my names Amy Reid by the way." She said as they headed down the corridor.

"Liam Maxwell." She nodded and led him around a corner to a corridor much quieter and emptier than the last one.

"Well Liam, this is it. Just ask for Mrs Striffe, she'll give you your locker code, homeroom number and timetable – oh and probably a map to help you around. I have to get to homeroom now so I'll probably see you later." Amy told him, knowing that he was going to be in at least three of her classes because of something she'd over heard when she picked up her own timetable.

He watched her walk away for a few seconds before he realised he need to ask her something.

"Amy, wait up a minute." He called after her and she turned around, looking at him strangely. "How did you know I was new here?" he had actually wanted to ask her why she'd been staring at him but he was scared he was just imagining it.

She considered telling him the truth for a minute or even walking up to him, throwing her arms around him and whispering something only she would know in his ear... but something held her back, probably fear of how he would react. So instead she stuck with something close enough to the actual truth.

"I only started here a couple of days ago and I know the look that you had on your face when you walked in, complete and utter confusion when faced with the prospect of finding your way around." She smiled nervously and ran her hands through her hair, watching the way his eyebrows rose as she did, maybe he was starting to figure it out.

"Well then thanks and um I'd better go now so um... yeah, bye." He said, again wondering how the hell she made him feel so damn nervous – it was almost like she knew him.

* * *

"Ah English! My favourite subject." He muttered under his breath with distinct distaste for the lesson. He chose a seat in the middle of the class, the back row already being full.

"It's not too bad once you get into it, the teachers got some sort of fixation with Shakespeare's more violent and bloody plays." A male voice next to him informed.

"What?" Liam asked, turning to see the guy sat on the nearest desk.

"Oh, was no one meant to hear that? Sorry. I'm Todd by the way and you're the new guy right?" the boy asked.

Liam nodded, figuring that he needed to make at least one friend in the wonderful world that was high school.

"Yeah, the names Liam and I gotta say I'm getting kinda sick of this whole 'new guy' thing – how long does it normally last anyway?" he asked. He was beginning to feel like he was walking around the corridors with a neon sign attached to his forehead.

The other boy laughed. "It depends, normally a couple of weeks then everyone gets used to it but you might get lucky like Amy did and another new kid will start at the school to take your place."

Liam nodded, "You know Amy?" he asked, he was beginning to get unnerved by her – like she was following around or something.

"Yeah, she's friends with my girlfriend, it seems she finally found someone else with an active interest in science." Todd explained and then pointed to the door of the classroom."That's them now."

The curly haired brunette next to Amy seemed to be the girl Todd had been talking about, she was the same height as the girl and seemed to be quite a lively teenager.

"Hey Naomi over here." Todd called and the two girls walked over to where they were sat. Liam caught Amy staring at him again, only this time what annoyed him the most was that he stared right back. He didn't need any romantic complications – he didn't need anyone.

* * *

"Naomi, can you come up here and solve the problem?" Mrs Arrowney asked and pointed to the curly haired brunette who sat next to Amy on the row second to the front in the math classroom.

It was not Liam's favourite lesson by any stretch of the imagination but so far he'd managed to grasp most of it and even been able to answer some of the questions. His was begging to wonder if Thor had put something in his genes to make him clever – or maybe he was finally proving what Carter had said to him all along – that he actually was quite smart.

Luckily for him math was also the last lesson of the day and that meant he could head 'home' and get on with the homework he'd been given – for no other reason than it would kill time and divert his thoughts.

And boy did they need diverting.

Amy, the girl he had met earlier had been in most of his classes that day and she seemed to have taken an interest in him, something that he couldn't quite decide if he thought it was annoying or good. He felt like a hypocrite, he didn't think he'd be interested in another woman, well girl so quickly and he didn't like the way it made him feel. It was as if he was demeaning everything that Sam meant to him.

She watched him out of the corner of her eye and smiled every time he figured out the answer to something, no one else could understand what was actually going on so they didn't pay any attention to her side ways glances. Even the teacher didn't seem to notice that she'd spent most of the lesson looking over at him, well they wouldn't when she'd answered every question put to her correctly and already finished the exercise that she'd been set.

It was becoming clear that she would have to tell him before the day was over and before the situation go too out of hand for the truth to be told easily. He needed to know what was going on, why she was there and why she had such an interest in him. The last thing she needed was to be accused of stalking him.

"Alright class, if you could just finish the exercise for next time and back away quietly, the bell's about to go." The teacher's voice cut through Amy's thoughts and she took a few seconds to register the movement going on around her.

She knew that she couldn't let Liam leave without talking to him so she quickly put all her books and things in her bag and stood, waiting for the class to clear so that she could corner him.

"You want a lift home?" Naomi asked at Amy's side, she turned to the brunette and shook her head. Naomi was the only person in her homeroom she'd really talked to, due to a mutual like of physics. The girl was remarkably smart for her age and along with her boyfriend Todd she'd offered the hand of friendship – something her first high school experience had been lacking.

"No, it's ok thanks. You and Todd head off and I'll see you tomorrow, I have to talk to someone before I leave." She said and looked slightly bemused when Naomi widened her eyes.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the cute new guy sat over there staring at you would it?" she asked, keeping her voice low.

Amy thought about protesting at the ridiculousness of the situation but decided to play along with a teenage response. "Ah yeah, he used to be at my old school only he doesn't remember me – we weren't in any of the same classes."

The other girl nodded, "Good luck." She told her before putting her bag over her shoulder and heading over to her boy friend who was stood waiting for her in the door way.

"I'm gonna need It." Amy muttered under her breath and then turned around to face Liam, who was as Naomi had just told her, staring right at her. Only he looked more annoyed than he had done earlier and before she had chance to speak he opened his mouth and spoke to her with a tone that reminded her of the way he spoke to young, unruly cadets.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at? I don't take kindly to be watch like a hawk everywhere I go Amy and I don't appreciate the sniggered whispers you and your friend were just sharing."

She nearly kept her mouth shut, but it occurred to her that she could let her anger out – he was no longer the colonel and she certainly wasn't a major anymore. "They were not sniggered whispers and I certainly wasn't watching you like a hawk – I just want to tell you something important." She countered, glad that Naomi had shut the classroom door behind her and that the teacher had left along with the class so that no one could hear their argument.

"Important? I bet, trying to score with the new guy?" he countered angrily. Although if he was really honest it was himself he was so annoyed with for the way he felt about her and maybe if he could get her to stop 'being' everywhere then he could get back to his depression.

"For crying out loud sir would you just get over yourself?" and she covered her mouth as soon as she said it, his eyes were wide and shocked as all colour drained from his face, she'd just given the game away in the worst was possible.

"Carter?" he whispered, glad that he was sat down so that he didn't have to collapse into his chair. "What the hell?" it was the only though running through his head. He couldn't quite grasp why she was there, he knew that in some way it was possible but for her to actually be standing there was just something else all together.

"I... um... well..." she was failing miserably at trying to explain what had happened and why in fact she was stood across from him, there was also the matter of why to explain and that would take some time.

Liam however was muttering choice words under her breath for a lack of anything else to do. This was either the best dream he had ever had or a cruel nightmare. If she was really there, really with him then he could have everything his old life had kept from him.

But how had she actually got there? Did the military know? Or the government? And what had she given up to actually _be there_? Why would she sacrifice everything good in her life just to be with him? He just couldn't allow himself to believe she loved him as much as he loved her. She was so much younger and could have someone so much better than he ever could be.

"How?" he breathed, catching her attention when he broke through the consuming silence that had fallen over the room.

Amy fought to find her voice, just managing to speak "Thor cloned me."

"Why?" it seemed that he could only handle one word questions for now, his mind was still reeling from finding out it had been Sam all along and not just some obsessive teenager.

"Because I asked him to." She replied, leaving out the actual reason Thor had agreed to clone her, she didn't think he'd be quite ready to hear the whole 'soul mate' speech just yet.

Liam shook his head and sighed. "That's not what I meant – why the hell did you do it Carter?"

"Because I wanted to." She told him honestly, her voice also becoming quite. The more she spoke it seemed the more she lost her nerve to continue.

But he really wasn't getting this – he couldn't understand why she would throw everything away just for _this_.

"How can anyone WANT to do this? Hell I didn't want to do this but I have less to loose than you. You have friends, family, a damn good job – which you love. It just doesn't make any sense to me why you would throw all that away just to be here."

Amy looked at him exasperated and she couldn't help her outburst "I didn't throw it all away, I knew what I was doing – I couldn't leave you here all alone!"

"What so this is some sort of 'don't leave anyone behind' crap? Geez Carter, you mean to tell me that you did all of this out of loyalty to the team motto?" He yelled, taking her aback by just how much he sounded like, well himself – albeit the older one.

"NO!" she shouted back, trying to keep herself from screaming the obvious answer. "And what makes you think this had anything to do with the _team_? THIS is nothing to do with them and it never has been." Her head was shaking furiously and her eyes pleaded with him to understand.

"Carter-" but she cut him off angrily.

"Stop calling me that! We're not military we're teenagers, goddamn it why did I think you'd understand?" she walked over to him as she said it and he stood to meet her verbal attack.

"Understand what?" he asked her, staring her right in the eyes. Anger meeting anger and yet he still refused to look at the obvious answer, still caught in an inferiority complex he could loose.

It seemed to her that word were never going to make him understand, he was so caught up in denial and a fear of hoping that he'd put barriers up in his own mind to block the truth and there was only one thing that she could think of that would tear them down.

In one swift action she closed the distance between them and before he could utter a word of protest she pressed her lips against his gently and took his hands in her own at his side.

Stepping back wards to gauge his reaction Amy was surprised by how tightly he was holding her hands. He looked dazed and his mouth was curved into a sideways smile.

"Amy." He breathed and she smiled at his use of her 'name', it didn't even seem to matter that he would never call her Sam; a name was still a name and said by him it seemed to accentuate the poignancy of her decision.

"Liam." She replied and then leaned in again to his far more welcoming kiss, his fingers slid out of her own and his arms went around her, holding her closely against him as her arms went around his neck.

It was liberating and exiting; she was actually able to kiss him freely and not worry about any consequences. It felt like in that moment she had gone from being Samantha Carter kissing Jack O'Neill into somebody else, they were just two people who were finally allowed to be with each other. They had a second chance at life.

* * *

"Are you in place?" the voice asked, concerned that his associate's identity may have been discovered.

"Everything's set sir and they don't suspect a thing." Replied the gruff male voice.

"Good, keep it that way. I don't want you destroying the best opportunity that we've had in a long time."

"I won't sir, this will go as planned. You have my word."

* * *

Ok well as you might have guessed there's more to this story than just two chapters, it seems I got to the end of everything I'd originally written and then came up with an entire plot for a more in depth story that'll go on for a while yet!

As always, positive reviews and constructive critism are much appreciated.


	3. in place

Disclaimer: I don't own stargate SG-1; it is the property of MGM. This story was written purely for entertainment value and no money has or will exchange hands. All original characters and storyline are mine. Thanx

sorry this chapters a bit late but wouldn't load on the computer i was using until now, so here - finally, is the next chapter. thanx to everyone who's read and reviewed this so far!

* * *

Six months later.

"And Maxwell's making a great play for it, passes to Mathews who then passes back to Maxwell... and he scores! That's one more to the home team!"

"Go Liam!" Amy shouted from the crowd, the hockey match was nearly coming to an end and they were winning and to be honest the other team hadn't stood a chance. Ever since Liam had joined the team they'd been winning nearly every match that they played. He had a lot more experience than the others for a start – although they would never know it, and as he was a teenager again his knees were in top condition – meaning he was not one to mess with on the ice.

"Come on Todd!" Naomi was cheering on her boyfriend from the crowd too – infact the whole 'group' of friends that Amy had made were all there, aside from Naomi and Todd there was Alec and Sally, although they weren't a couple like the other two were.

The final whistle blew then and the crowd roared as the winning team made a final journey across the ice – their so called victory formation. The other team looked less than impresses but the captains shook hands and the losers were given a final cheer, before everyone left the ice.

"That was a good game wasn't it?" Naomi asked, leaning back in her chair and rapping her scarf around her.

Amy nodded "yeah, I never realised how much fun ice hockey could be." She told her friend, remembering all the times at the SGC she'd rolled her eyes at the mention of the game... but that was a life time away and a part of her past she didn't ever want to return to. It was funny how the few months she's spent with him could change her perspective on life so much – she was even beginning to enjoy being a teenager again.

"You didn't have a team at your old school?" Sally asked, entering the conversation and poking her blonde head forward so she could see Amy.

She shook her head, "No. My old school wasn't the sort of place that would have a hockey team." But her comment, however true seemed to confuse the brunette.

"Then how come Liam's so damn good then, I though you went to the same school." Naomi asked, Amy was slightly shocked that she'd remembered, she'd only mentioned it once.

"He played in the local youth team, but I didn't really know him well enough back then to go along to his matches, I didn't realise how good he is until I got to know him here." She told her, internally sighing with relief as the excuse seemed to sound completely ordinary; her friends didn't seem suspicious at all.

"I guess I had the same sort of thing with Todd – I didn't realise that he could actually play until I turned up at one of the matches last year, he hadn't even told me he played." Naomi remarked and Sally at her side laughed.

"You should have seen his face, he went straight into the glass staring at her, of course they weren't technically going out then..." but the blonde stopped when her friend glared and sank back into her seat.

Amy sat back and waited for Liam to come out of the changing room, she didn't mind being a teenager most of the time but some times the gossip got a little too much and all she wanted was a grown up conversation.

"Hi, Whatcha doin?" a voice asked and she turned to see Liam stood kneeling on the chair in front, his head was resting on his folded arms on the back of it and he was smiling at her.

She smiled back, "Just thinking" she replied and he rolled his eyes, standing on the chair and stepping in front of where she was sat.

"What have I told you about doing that?" he asked reaching down and taking her arms.

She stood without protest and welcomed his warm arms around her and the feelings it invoked, Amy was in no doubt that she could stay there indefinitely and never care about another thing.

"Sorry, force of habit." She mumbled against him before sliding out of his arms to glare at her giggling friends.

"We'll be leaving now guys." Liam told them and the others nodded.

"We are too, see you tomorrow guys." Naomi said, looping her arms around Todd. Then she looked towards the other couple, "you guys want a lift home? It's getting kinda dark outside and Sally and Alec both have rides home so..."

Liam was about to tell her that they would be fine on their own but Naomi didn't and wouldn't understand who they were so instead he decided to accept the offer.

"Yeah sure, if that's not a problem."

The brunette shook her head "No it's fine, I just want to know that you're safe home. What with you both living by your self and all." She explained and Amy nodded, thankful for her friends and her new life.

* * *

"Hey, what's the deal with Naomi, she always seems kinda... I don't know, over protective?" Liam asked as he and Amy sat on his sofa. She lay on his lap as they both watched the television.

"She has her reasons." She explained, not wanting to go too far into her friends business.

"What reasons? Come on Amy, it's not like I'm going to tell anyone now is it?" he asked again, wrapping his arms around her and flipping her onto her back to that he could look at her properly.

She smiled and reached her hand up to the side of his face. "I don't fell comfortable breaking a confidence." She told him, looking into his deep brown eyes.

"Please." He asked and she couldn't refuse him, something in his gaze or maybe just from his heart but she gave in and told him.

"Her family were murdered around this time of year by a group that posed as business men or something five years ago." She started and watched the look of sadness that entered his eyes, she knew he was thinking back to when Charlie died and it struck her how strange it must really be for him to be a teenager again. "she lived in foster homes for four years until she was _rescued_ from her last one by her now adopted family, so she takes the safety and well-being of her friends kinda seriously."

Liam nodded and held onto the hand she still had rested against the side of his head. "I had no idea." He told her quietly, "You'd never think..."

"You never do." She finished for him, "No one thinks we're any thing but teenagers remember?"

"Yeah." He whispered, thinking back to all he had done in his life that he could never talk about and that no one but Amy would ever understand.

His face had taken on a somewhat serious expression and he seemed to be staring into space, he looked afraid, not an emotion she had ever seen in him – but she supposed that he never showed it whilst he was in the military.

"What is it?" she asked him, sitting up on his lap and resting against the arm of the couch. It was normally one of her favourite places to be but it didn't seem to have the same effect when he was like he was at that moment.

He didn't know if he should tell her what was on his mind because it wasn't a subject he wanted to be thinking about himself. It was stupid really, he was suddenly afraid of being alone – even with her there the fear seemed to grip him. It was as though it hadn't bothered him because he had her but he started to wonder if they would have to live with the secret all their lives, _would they have to lie to all their friends? What if they married and had children? Would they have to lie to them too?_

"Jack?" it was her use of his _proper_ name that eventually brought him out of his thoughts and he looked at her.

"What?... sorry. I just... It doesn't matter." She nodded and leaned her head against his, kissing his neck before rapping her arms around him and holding him close to her.

"It's ok that no one knows our secret, everybody has one...ours is just a little more original." She whispered into his ear soothing him and calming the torrent of fear that lay inside.

Amy nuzzled head against him and looped her arms further around him, she glanced at her watch as she did and sat back.

"Ah Liam, it's getting kinda late. I should head home." She told him sliding off his lap and heading for where her coat was hung up next to the door.

He shook his head and rolled his eyes, "You could always stay here you know." He told her for what felt like the millionth time; every time he asked her to stay over she declined the offer, saying that they were too young physically to do what he was suggesting.

"You know I can't." she told him, giving him the look that she always did. It wasn't that she didn't _want_ to stay... just that she knew she shouldn't, they were still teenagers, despite the life they had already lived.

"What if I swear not to try anything on?" but she shook her head and he sighed, he was sick of this. "Look I love you ok? And I don't get why I can't even... ok so I get the age thing but you should know me well enough to trust me and when I saw I won't do anything I mean it – hell I'll even sleep on the sofa."

She thought about it an she knew he was right, so she gave in. "You don't have to sleep on the sofa." And she walked over to him, removing her coat and leaving it on the couch. "And I do trust you, it's just me I have a problem with and I don't have a toothbrush either so..."

"Amy shut up." Liam told her, moving inches to her face before claiming her lips and stopping her from saying another word, not that she wanted to any way. She was quite happy to stay in their own private silence.

* * *

"Have you been able to execute the plan yet?"

"No, the opportunity hasn't arisen."

"Why the hell not?" the voice asked angrily.

"Because there's a girl with him." He replied.

"What girl?"

"The blonde from his high school, she was mentioned in my last report, her name is Amy Reid." There was mumbling on the other end of the phone for a few seconds before the other man answered.

"Does she pose a threat?"

"I don't know yet, she seems pretty close to him." And again his boss seemed to confer with someone else before saying anything in response.

"Look into it, find out everything you can about her and then report everything to me. This cannot go wrong, do you understand?"

"I understand."

* * *

"I still don't get it, how can all that energy be stored in a wheel thing." Liam said sounding defeated, he was being reminded all over again just how much he hated Physics.

"It's a flywheel and it works by..." Amy trailed off when a man about six feet tall walked into the room and sat at the back of the class. "Can we help you?" she asked, being as polite as she could. He hadn't even introduced himself and that in it's self made her uneasy.

"I'm here to see Liam Maxwell." He told her and she nodded as his behaviour started to make sense, he didn't know who she was and thought he had some big secret to protect her from.

Liam on the other hand didn't seem to care, "Oh hi, I'll be done in a minute." Then he turned to Amy and smiled, "He's kinda like my social worker, only grumpier." And she nodded. Completing her act of innocence so there would be no suspicion pointed in her direction.

"It's ok, we can carry this on later. I'll be in the art studio when you're done." she told him, packing up her bag and leaving the room.

Liam's 'social' worker watched her leave before coming to sit across from him.

"An artist and a physicist? You got lucky there." He remarked and the young man suddenly found the need to hide his face.

"Ah yeah, but arts where she sees her future – the physics is just something she's good at." He explained, wondering if this was the mans attempt at small talk, he'd never said anything that wasn't to do with business before.

"Well then, should we get down to it?" he asked and Liam prepared himself for another boring round of security questions and lectures on how to live his life.

* * *

He was surprised that there was actually people still in the art studio, school had ended an hour ago and yet, together with the rest of the after school groups, the artist's showed no sign of going home. It was typical Carter in his opinion, but he didn't mind at all – at least she was more relaxed these days.

As he approached the area she normally sat in he was a little surprised to discover that she wasn't there, her friends were though and it was Naomi he looked to for some sort of indication as to where Amy had gone.

"She's hiding her secret project, you know the one even us four aren't allowed to see, she'll be back in a minute." The brunette told him before turning back to her conversation with Sally and Mya.

So he sat down and waited.

_But he wasn't the only one. A figure stood at the door watching from the shadows in the hallway to see if he could gather any more information on Liam's girlfriend._

"Hey." Amy whispered as she approached him and slid her arms aver his shoulders and down onto his chest from where she was stood behind him.

"He yourself, you ready yet?" he asked, placing his hands on hers, pulling her closer to him.

"Yeah, just give me a minute to sort my things out." But she didn't move from where he was, instead she just moved even closer to him. Stirring feelings that she knew she couldn't control. The_ sooner we get out of here the better._

Naomi at their side saw this and smiled, Amy had explained that she'd liked Liam for ages and just hadn't been able to do anything about it so she had some idea of how special it must have been for her to finally be able to be with him.

She turned her attention back to her work, glancing towards the door to see if Todd had come back from training. Instead she saw a man with dark greying hair and a suit stood at the door, he seemed to be watching them – particularly Liam and Amy.

So being as inconspicuous as she could she walked over to her friends.

"Um, sorry to interrupt but there's a guy at the door, tall dark greying hair, he looks kind of official and if you ask me really creepy." Liam looked at her bemused by her comment.

"Sounds like my social worker, but I saw him leave about ten minutes ago." He stood up then and walked with Naomi to the door. There was no body there.

The brunette ran down the corridor in search of the guy until Liam called her back.

"If he was there he'll be long gone by now, he probably just... well I don't know, maybe he just wanted to make sure I was really ok." He told her, although inside part of him started to really worry. He couldn't figure out why he would have come back.

Naomi didn't really seem convinced either but she let it go, aware that this wasn't really her business. She couldn't shake the feeling she got though.

"Ok, well if you're sure. I guess it could have been someone else, I mean why would he run if it was your social worker?" and she turned around, going back to her work inside.

Liam just stood there whilst Amy grabbed her bag and caught up with him. There was only one thought in his mind, _Why would he run?_

* * *

"ID?" asked the computer terminal he was stood in front of.

He swiped his card across the reader and proceeded to place his thumb on the other one to verify who he was.

"ID confirmed, you may proceed." The computer announced and the door swung open before swiftly closing behind him.

"It's about time! Where the hell have you been?" his boss asked walking over to him with the same angry look he was used to seeing in his eyes.

"Sorry Senator Kinsey, sir there was just something else I needed to get before I left." He explained as he went into his pocket to pull out the small spy camera that had been attached there.

"What do you have exactly agent Cerberus?" Kinsey asked sounding as irritated as he looked; he was not a patient man by any means and had already complained several times about the long waiting period before his plan could be put into action.

"Information on the Girl, where she lives, what she likes. But I still think it will be hard to keep her away from Liam long enough to execute the plan." The Senator looked mildly interested and sat down to study the images his agent had captured.

"She seems to have captured his heart pretty quickly, I thought it would have taken longer than this for him to get over whatever it was he had with..." he paused as the picture of the girl popped up onto the screen.

He could see her clearly, long blonde hair, blue eyes and that unmistakeable smile....

"Senator? Sir?" Cerberus asked, concerned that he had done something wrong – he was scared of what might happen to him if he had.

"The Asgard who cloned O'Neill... were there any more reported experiments?" he asked, and the agent looked confused by this.

"Not that I know of sir, he was the only one left 'alive' afterwards and that was only due to Thors intervention." He paused as Kinsey zoomed in on the girl's picture.

"You're sure that no other clones were made?" he asked again, a sinister look forming on his face.

"There are no other Clones on record at the SGC's data base sir and I've accessed all the information on the subject." This he took pride in and he was glad, for once that he could be so certain.

"I think they missed one." Kinsey announced, bringing up a new window that the agent recognised as an access portal to the SGC's database.

"What? Who?" he asked, moving closer to the computer screen.

"You'll see." Kinsey told him, as he accessed the personnel files and internally planned his next course of action; the old plan was already forgotten. Now he could kill two birds, no make that three with one stone. He would make sure that he shut down the SGC for good.

"See what sir?" he asked, now nervous that he could have over looked something. He was so sure that he's been through everything.

"Her, I knew that O'Neill could wouldn't get over her so quickly – there had to be something else at play and there she is. The Asgard cloned more than one member of SG-1, Amy Reid is Major Carter!" he exclaimed happily, knowing now just how much his plan would have to change, but also aware that if it worked he would get everything he'd ever wanted.

* * *

"So you brought your toothbrush then." Liam whispered in Amy's ear from where they stood at the sink.

"Well I figured that if I'm going to spend a lot of time here then I should leave it here – if that's ok with you?" she asked, placing the object in question into the glass next to the sink.

"It's great, as long as you're ok with It." he told her with his arms looped around her waist.

She sighed and leaned back against him. "I think I'm more than ok with It." she told him, her tone seductive as she turned in his arms and kissed his collarbone.

"Amy... ah...why the change of ... why now?" he asked, barely keeping his self-control.

She looked up at him, into his chocolate eyes and felt herself melt even further as she spoke.

"Because life's too short and I've been thinking all day about last night. it was wonderful to sleep next to you... but I still felt like I was missing something."

"But what about the age thing?" he asked and then wished that he hadn't, Liam wasn't exactly trying to push her away and he jut hoped it didn't sound like that. He just wanted to be sure that she was making the right decision for herself; he already knew where he stood.

"In reality I've lived more than thirty years and four of those I've spent in love with you, on the outside I might not be any older than 16 and I'm not saying that on the inside that I haven't changed... but I've waited long enough." Her eyes sparkled into his and almost silenced him completely. But there was something else he needed to ask her.

"Why did Thor let you do this?" the question seemed to catch her off guard.

"Where did that come from?" she asked, feeling her cheeks redden.

"I've been wondering ever since I found out who you were, why would Thor let you do it? Don't the Asgards have ethics about this?"

She nodded slowly and then looked him in the eyes, she hoped that he knew how nervous this situation was making her.

"Thor said that he had to do it, neither one of us can truly be complete without the other – although he only told me that afterwards and I haven't said anything until now because... well I didn't want to scare you." he just smiled at her and she felt herself move closer to him.

"I love you." and she knew he meant it with every fibre of his being.

And without speaking another word Amy leaned up to his lips and sank into them, backing out of the room as she went.

* * *

next chapter will be up as soon as i can get it done, as always posivive feedback and constructive critisim welcome. thanx


	4. illusion of truth?

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1; it is the property of MGM. This story has been written purely for entertainment value. No money has or will exchange hands. Thanx.

Sorry this chapters a little late but I've had a lot to sort out recently, thanx to all those who've reviewed this – I like knowing what you think about the stories progression... so here's the next instalment.

* * *

When she awoke the next morning she was greeted by an overwhelming feeling of well being, no doubt caused by the young man that was lying next to her. He was still sleeping, a smile on his face that she rarely saw, she'd slept next to him on places all over the galaxy and he'd never looked quite so peaceful.

It occurred to her that she hadn't either and although her years at the SGC had been more than she could ever have dreamt of something had been lacking the entire time, there was always that part of her that work would never fill. She needed him to do that.

So she rolled over in the bed, heading to the bathroom but trying not to disturb him at the same time. It was then that she caught sight of the alarm clock.

"Oh crap." she muttered, it was quarter to nine – their lessons started in less than half an hour and it would probably take that long to get ready and get there in time.

"Liam get up, we're going to be late!" she shouted, shaking him slightly.

"Huh? What?" came his groggy reply when he eventually opened his eyes.

"Don't you have an alarm clock?" Amy asked him as she started for the bathroom.

He sat up and shook his head." I usually don't need one." he admitted. Years of military training had set him up with an internal alarm clock and until now that training still affected him. He considered that his late night had been the answer but somehow it didn't seem like the only cause. It was as though it was the first time he'd actually relaxed.

Amy hadn't heard his reply and was busy getting herself ready in the bathroom. She had to stop however, to savor the memories of the previous night. It had summed up everything about her reasons for doing what she had done and she almost felt sorry for the self she'd left behind – she was still without the man she loved.

* * *

"So... you look happy today." Naomi commented, watching her friend turn away and try to pretend nothing was wrong.

"Yeah well, why shouldn't I be?" Amy asked whilst playing the innocent person in all of this, Naomi however, could see right through her act and she laughed.

"Well I can guess at a good reason, I've been there you know." And Amy could have sworn she saw more than an ordinary understanding of Liam and hers façade of a situation in the young girls eyes.

"So you and Todd..?" she asked, choosing to ignore what she thought she saw.

"Yeah, we have." Naomi told her quietly, she was smiling but seemed to want the conversation to be kept quiet. To her it was a very private thing and she wanted it to stay that way.

"Oh, I almost forgot, do you still want a lift into work this afternoon" the brunette added as they reached the end of the corridor where her lesson would start in a few minutes.

"Yeah, if it's still ok." Her friend nodded. "Well I'll see you later then." And Amy walked off, waving to Naomi briefly.

She headed down to wards her lesson half in the daze that her friend had picked up on, she never wanted to leave the half floating feeling that she lived in at the moment – there was nothing better.

"Hey." The voice made her heart skip a beat and she stopped in her tracks, maybe there was one thing better...

"Liam." She whispered, turning round to see him right behind her.

"How ya doing?" he asked, putting his arm around her shoulder and smiling at anyone who dared to snigger at them.

"How do you think?" she replied, trying to calm her beating heart. It seemed the further their relationship went, the stronger physical reaction she got whenever he was around.

"That good huh?" and she laughed at his comment, he didn't know the half of it – or perhaps he did and that was the point.

He lead her to the back of the building and out of the door, no one came out there are she looked at him, knowing his intentions.

"I have a lesson in two minutes." She reminded him, although it was her last protest because she'd succumbed to him the moment he tipped his head down and placed his mouth over hers.

It was the first time she had kissed him since the night before and it seemed to have an added level of meaning, it was bringing all her memories back to her again. His face his eyes, every touch and every word he had said to her that night would reside within her memories forever.

There was no protest, even as he backed her against the wall, she let her hands run through his hair and all over his back – everywhere that had been off limits to her six months ago.

But it was over all too soon as the school bell rang and indicated next lesson, the moment was lost and they both knew they had to go inside.

"Damn it." Liam muttered and Amy just smiled.

"I'll see you later." And with that she was gone, he followed soon after in total awe of what was happening between them.

* * *

When she made it home that afternoon all Amy could think of was the next time she would see him – she knew that it must seem to everyone that she was just a teenager in love for the first time... but somehow it didn't matter. They could all think what they wanted – she was happy and more at peace with herself than she ever had been.

But she wouldn't see him again until after work was over and she knew she'd be counting every single second the entire time she was at the bakery.

It didn't even seem to faze her when she had trouble getting into her front door – it was like there was something stuck inside the lock that was stopping her key from turning properly, not to mention the fact that the paint around it had started to bubble. But she eventually made it inside.

It was then that she really started to notice that something wasn't right, for a start she could hear voices in her front room, one that she recognized – she just couldn't place. But she didn't get too long to dwell on it.

Amy knew that she had to get out of there – these people were obviously after her and she knew it had to be something to do with them knowing who she was. _Damn it and I thought we'd been_ _careful!_

So being as quiet as she could Amy stepped backwards towards the door hoping to make a hasty exit without them even knowing she was in the house. Unfortunately, it seemed the men had already thought about that scenario and a pair of strong arms grabbed her from behind.

She tried to scream, tried to move but it seemed that none of the escape tactics that she'd learned in the military worked now that she was a teenager – she simply didn't have the strength to pull them off anymore.

"You're a resilient little bitch aren't you!" the man who's voice she recognised taunted her.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want with me?" Amy asked then, knowing that her best defense was to play dumb and to pretend she knew nothing of the SGC.

"You should know, although I must say it took us a while to recognize you." The taller of the two men told her. He was blonde with a series of scars just below his hairline.

The man she recognised stood behind her so that she couldn't see his face, his grip was hard and fast – she knew she wouldn't be able to break it.

"It seems that you are only a shadow of your former self, pity really. It means that this won't be as much fun!" he snarled before she felt something being pressed over her mouth and her world – despite her best efforts sunk into a world of darkness. _Please don't let them get him too_

* * *

"Oh yeah! Oh yeah!" having managed to get through all of his work in record time Liam pushed his chair over to his phone so that he could call Amy and arrange to meet her after work, he just hoped that she hadn't left home yet.

However it appeared that he didn't need to, the phone rang as soon as he reached it and he picked it up, startled at her apparent excellent timing. But before he'd even had chance to say hello the person on the other end had began to speak.

"Liam it's Naomi, have you seen Amy? Cause I'm at her flat now and there's no one home and there's something wrong with the door." She rushed her words and sounded slightly panicked.

For a moment he froze at the thought of something having happened to her but he forced himself to calm down and think about it calmly.

"What exactly is wrong with the door? Have you checked to see if she's inside?" he heard Naomi sigh as soon as he's finished speaking.

"Damn it, I hoped that she was with you and had forgotten to tell me. The paint around the lock is singed and the paints all gone funny, I've been knocking and ringing the doorbell for about ten minutes – I've even been round the back and checked all the windows... I don't know what to do – that's why I called you."

She sounded so worried and scared and it crossed his mind that maybe what had happened to her family was similar to this, however at that moment his main concerns was Amy. It didn't think that this was an accident – someone must have figured out who she was... the only trouble was what had happened to her. It was that thought that drove a knife through his heart, she just had to be safe.

"I'll be right there." He told the girl on the other end.

"Ok, do you want me to call the police or something?" a she asked and he paused, there was no way that they could and even if the police did know about it there was nothing that they could do.

"No, just wait until I get there." And before she could argue or protest he put the phone down and ran out of the door.

* * *

As soon as he saw it he knew what had happened, he just hoped Naomi wouldn't question how he knew it when he explained it to her.

"Someone has opened this with explosives, it look's like they made a pretty good job of it too." She just nodded and watched as he threw himself against the door until it opened.

"But why?" the brunette asked, carefully stepping inside and looking around for some sort of indication of a struggle, the only one she managed to find was in the living room. Amy's bag looked as thought it had crashed into the table and the magazines and science papers that were usually there were on the floor. The only other sign was the rug that had been messed up in the process of whatever had happened.

"Ah... for now let's just look at what else we can find." He didn't know how he managed to keep so calm about what was going on – inside he was terrified. He felt like the victim of the biggest practical joke, he'd never felt as free or a comfortable as he had done that morning and now; only a few hours later... his world was on the brink of collapse.

He checked her bedroom and the bathroom, but all the time he was in a daze, not quite paying any attention to the real world at all. That was until he spotted the white envelope on placed on the shelf in the hall.

He couldn't be sure that it had been there when he came in, he hadn't really been looking for it but now he snatched it from where it rested and stared at the black letters on the front.

'JACK O'NEILL' 

He couldn't believe it because in that second he knew that his worst fears had been realized, someone had taken her to get to him. Someone knew his weakness and where to find her. And they had been so careful...

With shaking hands he opened the envelope and read the note inside.

_Jack,_

_As you're probably aware by now we have Sam, or at least her clone. And it seems that there is nothing you can really do about it. That is unless you want the SCG to find out about her, or more specifically 'you and her'._

_It's a shame really, it really has been too easy and she didn't put up much of a fight_

_Don't worry, we won't touch her, we'll leave that to our associates. Just don't expect to see her any time soon._

There was no name at the bottom of the note, not that he'd really expected one.

"Hey have you found something?" Naomi asked him coming to stand a little in front of him.

"What?" he was still in a little bit of a daze but his mind seemed to have registered her question. "Yeah and no."

Naomi nodded and sighed. "I think we should call the police." She told him seriously and Liam didn't know what to tell her.

* * *

"Senator Kinsey sir, we have the test results for you." The lab technician informed, heading in the general direction of his superior.

"Well? Do they confirm what we already thought?" he asked, irritated and impatient as always. He was sat studying the blonde before him and wondering how O'Neill was going to take all of this.

"Yes sir, she is in fact the clone of Major Samantha Carter, their DNA is almost a perfect match." But he flinched when Kinsey turned his stony glare on him.

"Almost?" his voice was low and demanding.

"Yes sir, there is a small discrepancy but it appear to be a result of the cloning procedure." He looked to the floor as if to show how humble he was in all of this, he was also quite afraid of the senator and beginning to loose faith in the whole situation.

"Well for your sake I hope that's all it is, now leave. I have to talk to my associates about all of this." The other man nodded and left as quickly as he could get out of the door.

* * *

"We can't." Liam said, half to himself, the other teenager was having none of it.

"What the hell do you mean we can't call the police? How do you expect to get her back? Somebody has kidnapped your girlfriend and you don't want to do anything about it? What is wrong with you?"

"It's not as simple as that! You have no idea what's going on ok?!" he blurted, angry and confused about the whole thing. He expected Naomi to shout back but she simply looked at him, as if waiting for an explanation.

"Enlighten me." She said simply, and so knowing that he had to tell her something Liam gave a plausible explanation.

"Because the police can't do anything, it's way out of their jurisdiction." He sighed. "We're under witness protection, or at least something very close to it." He looked at her to see if she was buying it and saw something else written all over her face, it was as if _knew _the pain that he was feeling, like she'd been there.

"So don't you have people there who you can call?" she asked quietly, the fight had gone out of her and she seemed to have given him the lead, a position he was used to.

"Ah, sort of... but right now I don't know who I can trust, you see they – as in the people that put me under protection don't exactly know that Amy's here." She nodded slowly, understanding at least the basic complexities of the current situation.

"But isn't it worth a try? I mean if the people who you're hiding from have come after her then you could be in danger too." Naomi looked him in the eye until he gave her a response.

"I don't know..."

"You have to do something or you could loose her forever." And right then, Liam saw something in the girls eyes, something of knowledge beyond her age. He knew that he could trust her, even if she didn't know the full story.

"There is somewhere I need to go, and I need to borrow your car." He told her, but she shook her head.

"No, you can't drive and in your current state you won't make it there alive." He was about to protest but he stopped just in time – he technically hadn't learned to drive as a teenager and his emotional state, was in fact a complete mess.

"I'll take you wherever you have to go, no questions asked." She told him and started out towards the car.

Liam followed her, putting the letter in his pocket and knowing what he had to do, no matter what trouble he would be causing – there was no other way. He had to get her back, he couldn't face the thought of living another life time without her.

* * *

I know it wasn't as long as usual but there has been sooo much I have to do! And as always constructive criticism and positive feedback is most welcome! thanx


	5. the truth is out

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate Sg-1; it is the property of MGM. This story has been written purely for entertainment value, no money has or will exchange hands. However all original characters and storylines belong to me. Thanx.

Well here it is, the next chapter. Apologies for the long time between updates up until now – this was (and still is) due to everything that's happening in the real world that I have to deal with first before I can get my writing done. But I never leave anything unfinished so please stick with this! Ne way, nuff talking...

* * *

"Take the next left." Liam instructed, arm resting on the open window as he starred blankly out onto the darkening sky. 

Naomi did as she was told, keeping silent the entire way there. She was, after all in a precarious position anyway – Liam didn't want her there and she was half scared of him just jumping out of the car and walking the rest of the way. Not that it would have helped him, but he was so determined to save Amy alone that he wasn't thinking straight, he didn't seem to realise the danger that he was in either.

"Keep going until we reach the gates, then let me handle it." He told her, sounding a million miles away.

She nodded and kept on driving, but after a couple of minutes she decided to speak.

"We're going to Cheyenne mountain aren't we." Naomi didn't turn around and she kept her eyes firmly on the road, but she could sense Liam's glare blazing directly onto her.

"How would you know that?" he asked her.

"I've been here before, four months ago for that young scientist conferences." He just blinked at her explanation. "You could have just told me where we were going, I would have taken the short cut."

But he didn't get a chance to reply to her because as they reached the gates, two guards approached the vehicle and he turned to the one nearest his side of the car.

"I have a code 14b, serial c12 emergency and I need to speak with your superiors." He told them, reaching into his pocket to show them a pass – which he had been given for an emergency – and hoping that they would let him through.

The guard looked at his partner, who was talking with Naomi, as if to confer about whether to let two teenagers into one of the most classified military areas in the world – let alone the country.

His partner, having finished talking with the girl nodded and gave them the all clear.

"Thank you." Naomi told the guard and slipped something back into her bag, Liam didn't notice – he was too preoccupied with what he was supposed to tell himself – it didn't seem to bother him that getting inside the mountain had been all too easy, or that normally any _visitor_ had to be verified by a commanding officer.

"Just park over here and stay in the car, I don't know how long I'm going to be but I'm not letting you come with me – you've already gone too far anyway – it's a wonder those guards let you in." he informed, once again sounding like the commanding officer he had been.

She gave him no protest, telling him only "Good luck." And waiting until he was completely out of sight and heading down the long tunnel entrance before taking out her phone.

Naomi dialled the number quickly,

"Hello, how may I direct your call?" the voice at the other end asked her.

"I need to speak to General Hammond, tell him it's the emergency he hoped would never happen and Naomi Witters needs to speak with him." She explained, knowing that her name would be enough for the call to be put through.

"I'm just connecting you now." The voice told her and she heard the dial ringing tone once again, but it was cut off abruptly.

"General Hammond speaking, Miss Witters, what exactly has happened?" he sounded worried and surprised to hear from her, after all nothing was supposed to go wrong.

"Liam's heading down to speak to you right now sir, his cover has been breached, somebody is after him, but I have no idea how. There was someone sneaking around after school yesterday, he seemed to be watching them – "

"Them?" the General questioned and Naomi felt her heart sink, she hadn't meant to say that, it was Liams job to tell them about Amy.

"Ah... sir, I think it's better if Liam explains all of this. I can't tell you the full story." And it was the truth, she just hoped the General didn't take it too hard, regardless of whether Amy had been there or not, Liam would have still been in danger. She had a feeling that taking Amy had just been more convenient at the time.

"Very well, but I'd like you to join us, make your way down as soon as possible. I'll call the rest of SG-1." He told her.

"Yes sir, I'll be there in a few minutes." And Naomi hung up her phone; locked up her car and headed in the same direction Liam had only a few minutes before. On the way she took out the same pass that had got her and Liam into the base in the first place.

It seemed even she had a lot of explaining to do, only her's wasn't going to get her into as much trouble as what Liam had to tell them...

* * *

As her eyes drifted slowly and painfully open her world seemed to spiral in front of her and all she could make out where wurling colours and shapes. One of them appeared to be moving towards her but when she tried to back away Amy found she was already up against a cold concrete wall. 

"There's no need to do that now is there? It's not like we don't know each other." The voice of the now swaying figure told her.

"What's..." but it was all she managed to say before her vision completely cleared and the face of her captor was visible. Her eyes widened in shock and she could only stare.

"Surprised to seem me?" he asked, not giving her chance to reply, "Probably not as surprised as we were when we saw you, Major Carter. I must admit you managed to fool one of my best operatives." Kinsey's snarl made her sick to her stomach and all Amy wanted to do was reach out and wipe it right off his face.

It seemed however that it was impossible for her to move properly; moving against the wall had taken all her energy. She felt as though her entire body was weighted down and it scared her, he had all the power and she couldn't do anything.

"What are you talking about?" Amy knew how futile it was to expect him to fall for her act of innocence but it was worth a try, besides it was the only thing that she could do.

"Don't play innocent with me, you may have a different name but your DNA is the same. The only question now is whether you're willing to cooperate or not." He told her, sitting at her side on the makeshift bunk she was lying on.

"I will never – cooperate- with you." She choked out, it seemed the drug they had given her was still affecting anything she tried to do.

"Ah you will my dear, you don't have a choice. You are merely a shadow of your former self, not even your precious Colonel can get you out of this one." His voice seemed to smother her, like there was nowhere to escape the sound.

But she knew he was wrong, there was a way out of this... there had to be.

Kinsey must have noticed the look of defiance in her eyes because he laughed, a sound tinged with cruelty. She always knew he was devious but she was beginning to think that it she'd only seen the surface before now.

"Do you honestly believe that they will come for you? No one knows where you are, or where you're going for that matter. And besides the moment 'Liam' tells his former self and the rest SG-1 what has happened the military will be shown incapable of running the SGC and will have to hand it over."

There was nothing she could say to that and her heart sunk, would her selfishness end up destroying everything the only line of defence their planet had? Suddenly her world crumbled around her as she realised that had she not been there none of this would have happened, now the SGC would be put in jeopardy.

Her world went from one of happiness to distress... _she_ would be to blame if anything happened, because s_he_ wanted to be happy, because _she_ wanted to be with him. She screwed her eyes shut at the thought and refused to look at the man sat right by her, but at the same time she could feel her world slipping away again... only this time she wanted it.

"Seems the drug is working." He muttered once he was sure she'd slipped back into unconsciousness.

"Yes sir, it will make her more and more susceptible to anything you have to tell her. You should be able to break her within a matter of days." The scientist that had been observing the whole time informed in, stepping into the room and checking the vitals displayed on the monitor at the end of the bunk.

"I should hope so." And the look he shot the other man seemed to be the look of someone who was going mad. There was a thirst for power there, one he didn't want to get in the way of. He was just there to do his job after all, but he wondered what exactly he was getting himself into.

* * *

After his some what easy entry into the mountain complex, Liam had been stopped and interrogated at every single check point – despite his ID and having quoted the emergency code to everyone he spoke with. 

"Look I've already told you, I just need to speak to general Hammond – it's an emergency."

"That may be so, but we are simply verifying your identity before you proceed." The female airman told him as she scanned him for weapons for what felt like the millionth time.

"For cryin' out loud!" he muttered and the woman looked at him.

"Right, you're all clear and may proceed." And he nodded, not even bothering to say anything else as he ran at full speed down the corridor to the final elevator, the one that would take him down to the briefing room. The place where he would have to tell General Hammond exactly what had been going on all of these months... exactly what Amy had done.

* * *

And he knew the General was not going to like it. 

"Hey Carter, you headed to this briefing too?" Jack asked as he joined his second in command on the way from the commissary.

"Yes sir."

"Do you have any idea what it's about?" he asked her as he put his identity card back into his pocket.

She shook her head, "No sir. But General Hammond said it was urgent." And there was also this feeling she couldn't shake...

"Where are Daniel and Teal'c?" he asked when the corridor became too quiet, it had been happening a lot lately when they were alone. Neither could think of anything to say and she couldn't quite figure out why. _Although I think it has something to do with what happened six months ago..._

"I think they're already there, I haven't seen them sir." And he nodded as the approached the spiral staircase.

At the top Daniel and Teal'c were both sat talking quietly to each other, they stopped when their teammates approached though.

"Hey guys." Daniel greeted them as they sat either side of where General Hammond would soon take up position of head of the table.

"Hi Daniel, you got any idea what's going on?" Jack asked, but the archaeologist just shrugged and tipped his head towards General Hammond's office.

"The General's in some sort of emergency meeting though so it must be something big."

"I believe it to be a matter of great importance as I was asked not to return to my son this weekend because of the matter that has just arisen." Teal'c informed them and Sam nodded.

"Do we know who he's in there with?" she asked, the blind had been put down over the connecting window so no one could see into the office like they usually could.

"Not a clue but it should be over soon – " Daniel stopped talking as soon as he saw the figure approaching out of the corner of his eye. _It can't be..._

The young man stopped in his tracks as he stared at the four people sat at the briefing room table, they looked as startled as he did. They weren't supposed to know – no on was supposed to know I was coming down..._unless the security guys were delaying me on purpose to tell the General I was here._

"What the-" was the only thing he managed to utter. It was such a shock to see them all – to see what used to be his life displayed like a memory before his eyes. His gaze was immediately drawn to Sam and the pain in his heart grew just a little bit more, she was right there – alive and safe.

But she wasn't Amy, six months of separation meant that they were now different people. She wasn't the same woman that he was in love with – they were like two alternate reality versions of the same person.

"It does indeed seem to be something of great importance." Teal'c commented, being the first to bring everyone back to the situation, as it seemed for at least two of the people at the table, something was about to be exposed.

"What are you doing here?" Jack finally managed to ask the young man, who up until a few months ago had been him.

"That's a very good question Colonel, one I'm sure he will answer as soon as this meeting get's underway."

Liam looked to see General Hammond walking out of his office,

"General, I... someone knows who I am and they've taken her to get at Me." he knew that it didn't make sense but he was desperate.

"I am aware that there are people out there who have learned who you really are son, but who is it that we have to save?" the older mans calm voice helped to slow the ranging torrent that ran through Liam. _Damn these hormones! _He thought as he struggled to regain some control.

"How do you know what's going on?" he asked, the code he'd given to the security guards at the gate wasn't anything specific it was just used to signify a high level emergency.

"Because I called General Hammond whilst you were on your way down." An all too familiar voice told him.

"Naomi?" he asked, astounded for what felt like the millionth time since he'd entered the briefing room.

She nodded as she walked into the room and came to stand at his side.

"Miss Witters has been keeping an eye on you for several months now and is a part of our civilian scientists program." The general told him as he turned to look at her.

"So all this time you knew who I was, who we were and you didn't tell me?" he asked, sounding a little agitated.

She shook her head, "I only found out four months ago and by that time I was already friends with the two of you." She paused. "I was told not to tell you as an extra security measure, but to keep an eye on you all the same."

"Is that why you were so protective of us? And why you told Amy that story about your family as some sort of cover up?" he asked, feeling as though she had somehow betrayed him.

But he regretted his words as soon as he saw the look in her eyes.

"That was no story, I never lied to you – not once, everything I told you was the truth." Naomi told him through gritted teeth, it seemed as though she was fighting the urge to cry. But she managed to regain her composer.

"Did you tell them about her?" he whispered quietly, knowing the secret would have to be explained in a few minutes anyway.

"No, I had no business to, I was asked to look out for you. I wasn't even sure who she was at first and even once I'd figured it out I kept quiet. It wasn't my secret to tell." She replied, equally quiet and Liam nodded.

"Thank you." He told her an she simply smiled sadly before talking a seat next to Daniel.

Liam remained standing and just looked around at the people before him. There was no other choice.

"General as I'm sure Naomi has already told you, there has been a security breach, somebody has discovered my identity – at least what used to be my identity. But that isn't the only problem..." he hesitated, seeing the looks on his older counterpart and Sam's faces.

I'm sorry guys... 

"Go on son, what else has happened?" the general prodded so Liam, knowing that if he didn't do something he may never see Amy again took his life in his hands when he answered.

"I wasn't the only member of SG-1 to be cloned." And General Hammond's eyes shot straight at the head of SG-1.

"Colonel is this true?" but he couldn't reply, no words would come. He'd hoped ... he'd prayed that this would never happen. He'd wanted them to live out their lives without everyone else having to know-

"Yes sir, it's true." Sam answered for him, not managing to look at anyone in the room.

"Major?" the General's gaze turned to her's but she couldn't meet it.

"Look, before you start to court Marshall anyone about all of this General, there is something else going on that might just be more important." Naomi said, surprising everyone and stopping the current line of interrogation.

Catching onto the look in her eyes, Liam continued. "Someone was after me – at least I think they were, but they got lucky when they found the other clone – at least I think that's what happened. And they took her, leaving me a note. Look I know that we shouldn't have done it and it shouldn't have happened but we did and it has." He sighed.

"They took Amy, knowing that I'd have to come to you, but I couldn't leave her... I think we're in the middle of something big and I don't know who to trust... but I know we have to get her back."

"Get who back?" General Hammond asked, starting to get slightly infuriated with the current situation – whatever it was.

"My clone sir." Sam said, her voice just loud enough to carry to everyone at the table.

"Major?"

"Right after he'd made sure that Liam was going to be ok I went to talk with Thor, -"

And knowing what she was going to say, and that she didn't know all the facts... Liam stepped in.

"There was a procedure left unfinished and major carter needed to be cloned – look sir I know it's against orders-"

"Your damn right it is!" he was fuming that it had gone on this long without him being notified – what else didn't he know?

"They didn't have a choice." Naomi's words stopped everyone and even the General seemed to calm down a little.

Sam looked to the teenager in shock, she thought she had chosen to do it – they'd broken the rules... unless the girl was covering for them? but there was honesty in her eyes and she almost looked like the knowledge cause her some sort of pain.

"Miss Witters, what exactly do you mean?"

"I can't explain it right now – there is too much to go into, but for now I think that we should try and figure out who took Amy, the name of major Carter's clone, and what exactly is going on."

And with that the briefing turned to what exactly was going on, General Hammond knew he would have to act though, so did Jack and Sam. This wasn't going to be easy for any of them...

* * *

well there you have it the next chapter! Positive reviews and constructive critism welcome! thanx 


	6. one and the same?

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate sg-1; it is the property of MGM. No money has or will exchange hands and this story was written purely for entertainment value. However all original characters and story lines are mine. Thanx.

Despite my hectic schedule at the mo I've managed to get a little bit more of this story done. And to those of you who have had mixed ideas about the Naomi character (who is in fact from some of my original work) there is more to her than meets they eye, but it's not her true age – it's more what she'd lived through... but the story will touch on that at some point. So for now...

* * *

There was a gentle knock at the door and Liam turned from his playstation – which he hadn't really been paying much attention too, to see who it was.

"Can I come in?" the brunette asked and he nodded.

She seemed a little more cautious around him since the whole briefing room incident a few hours before. Naomi eventually chose to sit on the side of the bed across from Liam, like she was waiting for something.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked her, looking her right in the eyes. He'd heard the explanation that she'd given before but he thought now it was just the two of them she might answer more freely. After all she'd done him and Amy a favor by not telling the SGC about them.

She sighed. "I tried to, several times but I didn't know how you'd react or who was listening. I almost blurted it all out when I saw that guy outside the art room, but I just couldn't – I wish I had now."

The silence became awkward and Liam struggled with something to say, finally he thought of something.

"I'm sorry about your family, for what I said about them and for what you must have been through." She nodded and smiled weakly.

"You weren't to know. But just to get a few things clear; I really am just a high school student, but I guess I haven't told you the whole truth about how I ended up here... It just doesn't seem relevant given this situation."

"That may be true, but will you answer me one question?" she smiled.

"Yeah sure."

"How do you know that Amy didn't have a choice when it came to her being cloned and why do you..." he didn't quite know how to phrase the last part.

"Know what I know about the two of you?" and by the look on his face Naomi knew she had guessed right.

"Would you believe me if I told you it was classified?" Liam laughed but her serious expression stopped him right away.

"Why the hell would it be classified?"

She shook her head, "now that's a dumb question – because it's not exactly something you hear about everyday, don't worry though – I'm no secret alien or android I'm a human teenage girl. It's just that a lot's happened to me."

"You been cloned?" at this she really started to laugh.

"No, you and Amy are the only successful human clones." She told him.

"Amy..." he whispered, the whole situation flooded back to his already aching heart.

"We'll get her back you know." Naomi reassured and he looked at her.

"That another one of the things that you _know_?" he asked, but she shook her head.

"No, I just have faith in the people here, like Amy has faith in you." He just smiled weakly and turned back to his game, she stayed there sat near to him as if she was looking out for him. He wondered what she was hiding, but she had been right about one thing. Now was not the time to ask, for now he just had to concentrate on getting Amy back.

* * *

"I understand, yes sir I'm aware that this situation is unexpected. But I have been told that it is unavoidable." Jack and Sam could hear General Hammond inform the person on the other end of the phone.

They were still sat in the briefing room, neither really looking at the other.

"Do you think she was covering for us?" Sam asked, quiet enough so that he could pretend not to Have heard her if he didn't want to answer.

"I don't know Carter, it seems like it, probably because this was never supposed to come out into the open and she didn't want to cause unnecessary trouble for us." He replied, glancing upwards to see her nervous and worried expression.

"She said that we didn't have a choice – and I think that she meant it." She managed to say, still avoiding his gaze.

"Yeah well she might have overheard 'Amy' or she's just an excellent judge of character, you saw it the first time she was here. She regards her boyfriend and her friends above any job, maybe she just did that here." Jack whispered, she could just about hear him but she knew what he meant.

When they had first met Naomi it was obvious that she could tell things about people without having known them for very long and she'd scored quite highly on all the tests they had given to her. It was one of the main reasons she'd been approached to go 'undercover' as it were and keep an eye on him.

Sam didn't know whether to call it empathy or not, and it wouldn't have surprised her if there were other things Naomi could do. But she wouldn't ask, the girl had been through some pretty heavy things in her life and she knew in some way that her 'extra' abilities were linked to that.

The sound of the office door being opened brought her out of her musings and she snapped her attention to the General, standing as he approached the table.

"At ease Major, Colonel." He told them and all three sat at the table once again.

"I have spoken with the joint chiefs regarding the breach in security that must have occurred for this to happen and they have one of the top security teams working on it now. However, that is not the only problem." And the look he sent them both was enough to remind them of their days as cadets.

"If I need to resign sir then I will, Major Cater had my approval in this matter and so the blame should lie solely with me." Jack said, facing the General Head on.

But the older man shook his head, "I am not permitted to allow that action at the present time, it seems that we do not have enough information about this situation to judge whether your actions disobeyed regulations or not."

"You mean because of what Naomi and Liam told us?" Sam asked them quietly, still not sure what she was supposed to do or feel.

The General took a moment to explain his answer, he knew that they could be in some serious trouble when the situation was resolved... but it was getting there that was the problem.

"for now, the joint chiefs and I have decided that you should be allowed to stay at the SGC in your current capacities while we try and figure out where they have taken Amy and who is in fact behind all of this." They both nodded in agreement.

"Yes sir."

But, perhaps fearing they didn't understand the full extent of the trouble they were actually in, the General added.

"But make no mistake; you are only still here because of your expertise and the fact that no one will know your clones better than you. Now dismissed, I suggest you talk with the rest of your team, Miss Witter's and Mr. Maxwell as to what your plan will be. I expect a full report in four hours. Dismissed."

"Yes sir." Came the curt reply before both stood and left the briefing room, neither looking at the other nor saying a word.

* * *

"When will he be ready for collection?" the voice came through slightly muffled, it appeared the long range communication device wasn't working as well as it should. This didn't worry the senator however; he had more important things on his mind.

"Ah, there has been a slight change of plans regarding 'him'." He spoke as confidently as he could, he was after all an important part of their plan – it wouldn't work without him. And he loved the power it gave him.

"WHAT CHANGE?!" the enraged voice on the other end of the device asked.

"Oh don't worry, you will still be receiving a clone of SG-1, just not the one you expected." He explained calmly, smirking with the ingenious of his own plan.

"I do not understand, I was told that there was only one clone made, that of Colonel O'Neill."

Kinsey laughed the sound echoing around the empty office, his private one.

"So was I, but I assure you that there is another, one with far higher intelligence than that of O'Neill." He paused, purposely building up the suspense, he needed this deal to be controlled by him, and he needed to keep the upper hand.

"Please go on, you have my full attention."

And as he said the name he smiled with a sick sense of pride, he loved every second. "We have Major Carter, or at least her younger clone. Which I'm sure you'll agree will be a much greater asset."

"Indeed." The voice at the other end snarled. "Although she is not what we were expecting, details can be changed to accommodate her. We will arrive in three days." And the communication ended, leaving a sickening pride in the senator and the fate of a young girl in serious danger.

* * *

"Huh? What? Liam?" she muttered through her dreams, memories circled and mixed with images her mind formed as she continued to shift in and out of consciousness.

Being awake caused her too much pain and moving seemed to be far worse, like pushing against an immovable wall she couldn't see. But the worst thing was the guilt she harbored, all of this was her fault... all of it. If she hadn't been so damn selfish! It was the same line over and over again that ran through her head, becoming louder and more incessant.

It pushed out any and all other thoughts, well almost. There was still a small voice of reason trying to get out and tell her that it was alright, that she in fact had stopped a greater and far more sinister plan... but she wasn't listening to it – it hurt too much.

Dr. Kavanghan watched her as she shuddered on the make shift bunk and had to repress as shiver of her own. This whole thing seemed wrong somehow, she couldn't' understand why Kinsey needed to keep the girl hidden away there. Surely for his plan to work all he needed was the DNA evidence that he had and the observations that Agent Cerberus had taken. She also couldn't understand why she needed to be so heavily sedated. It wasn't like she was going anywhere.

None of it really made any sense and even as she checked the girl's vital signs part of her considered leaving her position. She didn't mind helping to get rid of the current administration at the SGC, but what she did have a problem with was the way in which they were doing it.

Kinsey hadn't even approached the joint chiefs about this yet.

"Liam..." the girl, or clone whispered, it seemed tinged with regret and sadness and for a second the doctor once again reconsidered her position.

"He's not here." She told her.

"This is all my fault." Amy said, louder this time.

But the doctor shook her head, knowing neither the camera's or the girl could see her fighting her resolve.

"Just try not to think about it, this should all be over soon." She told her as she reached for the tube she was to put the sedative into.

"I don't understand... all we wanted.... All we ever wanted was to be able to live our lives in peace.... With each other...." The blonde girl muttered, tears forming in her half open eyes. The drugs certainly were doing their job; she was far more docile and cooperative than she probably would have been without them

But why the other suppressants?

"Are you finished yet doctor? There are some other tests we have to do on the girl before she leaves us and they will take some time." One of the main assistants asked her and she nodded. Taking another glance at the helpless teen and hoping that the right thing be done by her.

* * *

It was already nine in the evening and the team of people still hadn't come up with anything significant, they had been searching through the list of possible spies that could have been following the clones since they'd been at the high school. But they still hadn't gotten anywhere.

"There doesn't seem to be anyone on this list that has had the means or the opportunity to do this sort of thing... and no one has a motive." Daniel commented after he'd placed the next sheet filled with 'cleared' peoples name on to the table.

Everyone else apart from Naomi was doing the same thing; she was sat at the back sketching a picture of the man she'd seen at the art studio door. She'd been offered a professional sketch artist but had declined knowing that she could make it more accurate if she did it.

"Does anyone in any of those files look like this?" she asked, holding up the finished drawing, and all five of the other occupants of the room stared at her.

"Naomi are you sure that's who you saw at the door, the one you were suspicious of?" Sam asked her as calmly as she could. Both Colonel O'Neill and Liam were staring at her in disbelief, they it seemed, couldn't quite find their voices.

The girl nodded, "positive, but I'm not saying that it's the guy we're after, it's just that I noticed him watching Liam and Amy yesterday, why?" and again everyone looked at her

It was finally Daniel who gave her a proper answer, after having brought something up on the monitor he was working on.

"The guy you saw is the man responsible for Liams well being, he's been assigned to him for the past six months." He explained, showing Naomi the picture and file content.

"His record is clear and he's worked here at the SGC in the rehabilitation department for years. He's one of the best at his job. Could he not have just been checking up on Liam?"

Naomi sighed, "I don't know – maybe, but I can't think of anyone else that I saw around them or acting suspicious."

Jack looked at his clone, trying to clarify some aspects of this situation. "Did he ask any unusual questions? Or try and aim the conversation in a particular direction?"

"And you think I wouldn't have picked up on it?" his tone was harsh and he couldn't help the anger in his eyes, "just because I'm not you anymore doesn't mean I've forgotten everything I learned here – do you honestly think I would let anything dangerous happen to _her_ if I could help it?"

Sam, although touched by the last comment knew that the line of argument between them had to stop, they didn't have time for this. The general wanted a plan in an hour and a half and they were nowhere near.

"So Naomi you're sure this is who you saw?" Jack asked her, despite already knowing the answer, he had to make sure there were no doubts.

"Absolutely, but he could have been checking up like Daniel said." To this though, the colonel shook his head and walked over to where the archaeologist was working on the computer.

"Nah, if he was he wouldn't have run off like that, you see it's part of the rehabilitation policy not to watch over your charges without their knowledge – unless given express permission to do so and General Hammond, according to this at least didn't do it."

"So it appears that we may have a spy in our midst." Teal'c said, doing so for almost the first time since the meeting had started.

"Yeah it does, only trouble now is, how do we root him out and find who he's working for?" Sam asked, looking back to the picture of the man who, at the moment was most likely responsible for her clones kidnapping. It was a scary thought.

one that shook her to the core.

* * *

Might be a little shorter than usual but I've been sooo busy and wanted to at least put a new chapter up. As always constructive criticism and positive feedback welcome. thanx


	7. a twist in fate

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate sg-1 it is the property of MGM. This story has been written purely for entertainment value and no money has or will exchange hands, however all original characters and story lines are mine. Thanx

Sorry this took so long to update! I had a few problems with deciding what to do next and there was all the stuff in the real world that got in the way as well. Hope you all enjoy it and let me know what you think.

* * *

"There's an incoming wormhole from Colona sir, and a radio transmission is being received." The airman informed the approaching General, there were no off world teams due back so the SGC had been put on full alert, the sirens wailed and there were solders lined up around the gate in front of them.

"Patch it through then, airman." General Hammond instructed, wanting to know why someone form Jonas Quinn's home world would be contacting them, he had enough of a crisis on his hands without any other problems arising.

"General Hammond, sir can you hear me?" the unmistakable voice of the former SG-1 team member asked.

"Yes son, we read you."

"General, as you are aware the colonna authorities have been scanning the surrounding space for signals from goa'uld ships incase a threat such as the one posed by Anubis should happen again."

"Yes, I am aware of that, may I ask what this has to do with the SGC?" Jonas, like Daniel seemed to have a knack of not quite getting to the point of something without being prodded in the right direction.

"We have some transmissions here that warrant your attention General, we've only been able to decrypt some of the transmissions but as far as we can tell they indicate some sort of goa'uld heading in your direction."

Had the General not had years of experience with these sorts of problems then he doubted he would have been able to stand there so calmly or speak the words that he did.

"When were these transmissions detected?" he asked, already assessing the problem and possible ways in which it could be dealt with, although he was seriously considering authorizing a relocation programme.

"Only a few hours ago sir, but they seem to date from a couple of days ago – or so our scientists are estimating, they're busy trying to locate the source and any more transmissions that have been sent."

"I suggest that you bring the transmissions, yourself and anyone else that you need to the SGC immediately Mr. Quinn."

"Yes sir, I was hoping to ask for Daniels help on this one, there are some areas of the transmissions that I can't seem to translate." His voice came over a little crackly and it was clear the transmission was breaking up.

"How soon can you get here Mr. Quinn?" the General asked, knowing he had a meeting scheduled with SG-1 that evening.

"Half an hour sir." Jonas replied, knowing juts how urgent the transmissions potentially were.

"Very well I will inform DR. Jackson of your arrival." And with that the wormhole connection ceased and he turned in the direction of the stairs, nodding to the airman and Okaying preparations for Jonas's arrival.

Just as he'd entered the briefing room though, he saw Daniel Jackson heading towards him, file in hand and looking about as worried as Jonas had sounded only a minute earlier.

"General, we think we know who the spy is – it was somebody we didn't think to check – until Naomi sketched who she saw spying on Liam and Amy." He paused for breath as he'd ran all the way there, not wanting to delay the news any longer. In his mind one of his closest friends lives was at risk – it didn't bother him that she happened to be a clone.

"What have you found out?" the older man asked, waiting for Daniel to face him again.

"Take a look at this General, we haven't been able to find out much, just that whoever performed this guys reference check was fired one month after he was appointed – they had connections with the NID sir."

General Hammond's face showed panic for all of a fraction of a second before his military training took over.

"Tell the rest of SG-1, Miss Witters and Mar Maxwell to be in the briefing room in half an hour with as much information on this as you can find."

Daniel looked at him in disbelief,

"General, sir, there's no way that we can get a plan together in that time – "

"At the moment Dr, we don't know who we might be dealing with, Jonas Quinn has just informed me that there were several transmissions detected that are believed to be from a goa'uld ship and they might be heading to earth."

Seeing the look n the General's serious eyes Daniel nodded,

"Yes sir." Before turning and running back the way he'd came.

* * *

"We've dated the transmissions to a couple of days ago and have analyzed as much as we can, the second of the two is actually in English. Although it is heavily decrypted and all we've been able to discover so far is that there are two voices, one unmistakable goa'uld and the other appears to be a male voice." Jonas started to explain to the people assembled in the briefing room.

"Do you have the recording?" Sam asked him, not quite sounding herself.

He nodded, noticing that she didn't quite sound like herself, he'd been informed of the situation but had yet to meet colonel O'Neill's clone as only members of SG-1 were present. Apparently the clone, Liam he'd been told his name, and Naomi were still looking into the matter and checking some employment records.

"yeah, I've handed it over to your decryption teams but I have a copy of the recording here." And he reached into his pocket to bring out a small, hand held computer.

He fiddled with some of the gray coloured buttons along the side of the device until a rustling sort of noise could be heard.

"Ahh, here it is – do you mind if I play it General?" he asked, he still looked to the balding commander of the SGC as his superior and he knew he probably always would.

"Not at all son."

And within a few seconds the device started to play a distorted recording of the conversation. it was surprisingly loud for a small device, but it seemed that Colonan technology had improved since the last time SG-1 had been there.

"_Has the target been acquired yet?"_

The first voice was obviously goa'uld, even given the poor quality of the recording.

"_Not yet, at the moment there are too many complications… but I c – can assure you thattttt they will be taken within the next couple of days, I will contact you as soon as we have him."_

The second voice however seemed to be a different story, it did in fact sound male, but it wasn't really distinguishable. Almost as if it had been distorted from the end it had been sent from and then corrupted along with the rest of the transmission.

"_Very well, but a delay of longer that that will NOTTT be tolerated, do you understand?"_

"_Absolutely."_

The recording ceased after that and the table all looked round at one another, they all had a pretty good idea of what was supposed to happen.

"They were never after her…." Came a voice from the doorway and the six occupants of the room turned to see Liam stood in the doorway, with Naomi at his side.

"No, it would appear not son." General Hammond told him, as he gestured for the two teenagers to enter.

They did, Naomi following Liam and sitting across from him at the table. She nodded to Jonas, who in turn smiled at her causing Liam to send her a look. But she didn't get time to give him an answer.

"So you're the other Colonel O'Neill." Jonas commented, looking somewhat surprised.

Liam nodded, already tired of the situation and wanting desperately to do something to find Amy.

"Yeah… so what have you found out?" inside his mind was still reeling from the fact that they had never intended to capture Amy – they had really wanted him. It was something that he had considered, but he just hadn't had time to take it in. he wondered, had their original plan succeeded, if Amy would have reached the SGC like he had… that, he presumed would have been even harder because no one apart from Naomi would have believed who she was.

"Some gou'ald out there is heading straight for us, actually it sound's to me like they're coming for Amy… General we have to track this person down ASAP." Jack stated, glancing at Sam as he spoke, this was going too far – now that the gou'ald were involved the situation seemed to get worse and worse and a version of Sam was out there in danger.

The General nodded firmly in response.

"Dr Jackson, please assist Mr. Quinn with translation of the other conversation – our decryption specialists are already working on the rest of the recording that we have just heard. SG-7 will be sent to Colona to aid in picking up any further transmissions. I have a team of people investigating Mr. Armstram, Liams 'social worker' and I'm going to suggest that the rest of you get some rest." He paused to look round at everybody's looks of protest.

"But sir…." Sam started

"That's an order Major, get some rest before tomorrow, you're all going to need it." And she finally nodded, knowing that things were about to get a lot harder. It wasn't just some deranged person that had kidnapped her clone… it had been someone cunning enough to set a spy in their midst and to get the gou'ald involved as well. She just hoped that they could get to her in time…

* * *

The early morning light only seemed to cause her pain, no matter which way she turned on the small 'bed', it seemed to burn through her eye lids and there was nothing she could do, she couldn't even mover her arms to shield them…. She couldn't really move other than to turn on her side.

Then there were the memories, tainted memories that haunted her sleep and spun in her conscious mind. She could see Liam smiling at her, laughing with her and all the things they had done together, normal teenage things that they didn't seem to have enjoyed properly the first time round.

"Good morning miss Carter." Called the familiar voice and she couldn't suppress the shiver that it sent through her. She'd never thought it was possible to actually 'be' that afraid or someone… or to feel so powerless.

"Now, now, there's no need to worry yourself. This will all be over soon." He told her. Kneeling at her side, she refused to open her eyes or to even acknowledge that he was there; maybe if she did he would tell her more about what was going on.

"Oh, so you're a little unresponsive this morning… what's the matter _Sam_? Worried that your precious colonel hasn't come to save you yet?"

"No." she muttered in reply, not quite sure why she had actually spoken, but it seemed that they were drugging her and she was loosing her self-control.

"Ah, so you still think that he will come for you, unless of course the SGC choose not to take any action." He added, watching in delight how she flinched at the sound of his voice, Major Carter would never have done it; she'd have jumped right back at him. Amy on the other hand… she'd gotten softer and he relished in the thought that controlling her mind was so easy.

"We never leave our own behind." She whispered, her thoughts were starting to become clearer somehow – but she didn't know how long it would last for, she had a feeling the next dose of whatever drug they had her on was due soon.

"But your _not _one of theirs now are you? You're a clone – a copy, as long as the real one is safe colonel O'Neill won't come after you, why should he?" Kinsey told her, thinking that she was already broken…

Bt her thoughts were becoming clearer because he was attacking one of her firm beliefs – the one that she would never question, that if there was a way to save her – even if it was an almost impossible situation – Jack O'Neill would find it.

"Go to hell Kinsey." Amy told him, drawing up the strength to turn over so that she couldn't see him, she didn't want to know that he was even there, she would rather have been alone than in his company.

"Now why would I want to do that? Especially when everything's working out so nicely. But don't worry – this will all be over soon enough."

"What will?" she asked, not quite sure if she'd asked it before, turning and ignoring the pain in her head.

But Kinsey refused to answer her and left her in the peace she's previously wanted.

* * *

"He should be arriving within the next ten minutes." General Hammond informed colonel O'Neill and Teal'c, who had been called to his office to explain the next part of the 'plan' that they were beginning to form.

Daniel and Jonas were still busy with the translation and Major Carter had decided to assist the decryption team. Jack wasn't too sure where Naomi and Liam had gone to, but he understood why they weren't allowed to be around, if Armstram recognized them then their plan would be blown and they'd have to take a more serious course of action.

If this didn't work then they would all be in trouble, because someone was after them.. someone with links to a gou'ald on their way to earth.

* * *

Hey, sorry this chapter is soo late but as always positive feedback and constructive critism welcome. Thankyou!!! 


	8. uncovered

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate sg-1, it is the property of MGM and this story has been written purely for entertainment value. No money has or will exchange hands – however all original story lines and characters belong to me. Thanx

Continuing thankyou's should also go to all those who continue to read and review - lets me know that people are still interested in this story!

And so the plot thickens…

* * *

"Ah, please come in MR Amstrad." General Hammond commanded the man who stood outside of his office, the man who was, at least in some small part believed responsible for Major Carters clones kidnapping. 

The man walked in looking calm and unphased by the now regular once a month meetings he had in the SGC. He set down his filed report, which the General then took and sat down in his usual seat.

"As you will see General there is really nothing to report, he seems to be getting on with his new life and his high school have no complaints. There also seems to be no sign of a security breach and he's keeping good company. I believe that the time will come very soon when the level of scrutiny he's under can be greatly reduced." And he sounded as official and truthful as he always had. A thought that worried all those listening to the conversation.

Colonel O'Neill especially, he wondered if maybe he'd been lying all along – after all he was the only one sent to check up on his clone. Liam could have been dead all along and none of them would be any the wiser… ok so that wasn't exactly true, there was always some sort of photographic proof required and Liam had been asked to sign his authentication when every report on him was made.

But the power that one man – who they thought they could trust and who had been approved by some of the highest military and civilian powers in the country caused even more of a problem. It meant that all of this went a lot higher than they had originally thought.

"What is this supposed to prove anyway?" Daniel asked from beside Jack, who then turned to the archaeologist.

"Aren't you supposed to be assisting Jonas on translating that message?" he countered, confused as to what his friend would be doing there.

"Ahh, well I was but we've finished translating all the information that we have and I was just on my way to see the decryption team… and you were kind of on the way."

Jack looked at his friend and nodded,

"Well it's not really supposed to prove anything, it's more of a way to plant a spying device on him so we can find out who – if anyone he's working with."

"Oh." Daniel commented, "well I thought it had to be something along those lines – I mean he's going to say the same thing whether he's lying or not isn't he."

And his friend agreed, either way he would say that Liam was fine and that there were no problems.

"We'll get her back Jack." He told him, knowing just how worried the leader of SG-1 was becoming over this matter. It was hitting a little too close to home. As it had only been a few weeks since Sam had been trapped on the Prometheus and presumed dead, in some ways Daniel suspected that it felt like the same thing was happening all over again. Only this time he was watching himself go through it all.

"Yeah."

* * *

He couldn't find her anywhere, he'd checked the briefing room, her lab, the commissary and even the current home of the decryption team, he'd have checked Daniels lab too if he didn't already know that she wasn't there. There didn't seem to be anywhere else that she could be hiding – at least that he knew about. 

So with this in mind Jack had taken to wandering the corridors of the lower levels of the SGC. There was no real reason fro this, other than the fact that his instincts seemed to be leading the way. Something years in the military had taught him to do.

It seemed to be the best idea after all because he eventually found Sam in a storage room five levels below the gate room. He hadn't, at least until that moment, known that the place actually existed.

"Hey, do you mind if I join you?" he asked quietly.

Sam turned to him from where she was sat on a storage container looking at the object in front of her. She looked more that a little surprised to see him, but never the less she eventually smiled and nodded.

"Come on in sir." She didn't exactly sound like her normal self and he noticed that her eyes looked red and puffy, almost as if she'd been crying.

It wasn't really until he entered the room that he realized exactly what was stored in there and why it was so far away from the main part of the SGC.

"You know, I'm kinda glad that thing is impossible to destroy." He commented for a lack of anything better to say, but she didn't look at him, she seemed to be transfixed by what was in front of her.

A couple of feet away from Sam stood the large Naquada mirror, almost looming over her, it was turned off so the surface was dimmed and didn't reflect much from the room around it. But it seemed to have her full attention and he wondered what thoughts were going through her mind…

And if he was allowed to ask.

"Do you ever think what it would be like to live a different life sir?" her question answering Jacks own personal ones. "Or what other versions of our lives are out there?"

"Not really, no." he told her honestly, although he kept the reason to himself. There didn't seem to be anything that he could say to her, or at least that he could without crossing some sort of imaginary line that had grown between them over the years.

"Sir?" but she just left her question at that, not able to put into words what she really wanted to say.

He chose to sit besides her then, for once allowing himself to do so without running it past the regulations in his head.

"You're wondering what it was like for Amy and Liam aren't you." She nodded in answer, her eyes never leaving the mirror.

"I know that it does no good to dwell on it sir but I can't help but think about it. We – I gave them a chance at a life together and now I can only see what a mess it has caused. I mean I know that without Amy then Liam would have been the one who was taken and we would have been none the wiser…"

"But somehow all you seen to end up doing is blaming yourself." He finished for her and she looked at him, chancing their precarious positions by allowing him to see past the boundaries that she normally clung to and into her heart.

She allowed him to see the fear there, the longing and the self-torture; sadness seemed to be the route of all of it. She could only imagine what it would be like to be separated from Jack in the way that her clone had. A thought that seemed to bring tears back to her eyes.

Jack couldn't control his actions any longer and he moved the few inches between them before he was even aware of what he was doing, and placing his arms around her he felt her give in to the sadness as she clung onto him in response, her head resting on his shoulder as she cried.

He would have spoken, had he known what to say, but he knew that nothing he could say would have been any comfort to her at that moment. Nothing would make either of them – or their clones feel any better until this entire thing was resolved.

"I … why… why is this so damn hard?" Sam asked, staying where she was and speaking loud enough for only him to hear. Not that there was anyone within three floors of them.

He sighed, both knowing the answer and not. He knew why on the surface this was such a difficult situation but the knowledge of why it was that way seemed to escape him. Right then he couldn't understand why he hadn't given up his job in the military for her years ago. Right then he didn't care about any of the wars he had fought in or any of the problems he'd faced in the SGC. All he cared about was being there with her.

But the sad fact was that they probably wouldn't be alive to enjoy a life together if he hadn't faced all of those problems – with her at his side. He also knew that living a life together through their clones wasn't enough.

He loved her and the knowledge that his heart had longed harbored seemed to hit him over and over again. He couldn't live without her, which now meant more than ever that he could no longer to his job as her commanding officer. He needed to be her equal.

"It won't always be." He told her, both to comfort her and confirm his decision, when this was all over, no matter what the outcome with regard to his job, he would make sure that he could be with her, if she wanted him.

* * *

Kinsey stormed through the offices, fury meeting anyone who happened to catch his eye, no one had any idea why he was so angry, and no one was brave enough to question what was going on. 

"This better be good, do you have any idea what sort of emergency situation I had to invent to get all the way back here – do you want this operation to be discovered???" he shouted, finally reaching the medical laboratory at the back of the complex.

The scientist in charge of it, Dr maizuri didn't flinch though, he'd know the senator long enough to know that he didn't have to stand for it – there was no one better in his particular field of medicine and so Kinsey had no choice but to keep him on the project.

"I wouldn't have called you here if it wasn't of the up most importance, I needed to speak with you regarding Major Carters clone's test results." This got the full attention of the senator, and the small graying doctor smiled at this.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked, fire still blazing behind his eyes but he seemed to hold back – scared that he might not get the information that he needed if he didn't.

"There is a small anomaly occurring in all the samples of her DNA that we tested, I know that we have already brought this to your attention but this is a little different." But Kinsey looked at him as if there wasn't a problem with it at all.

"So? Wasn't there a problem with O'Neill's clone as well – it was in the report Dr Fraiser filed with the SGC." However DR. maizuri was shaking his head.

"No Sir, I'm afraid not. This is something else. The anomaly in the O'Neill clone's DNA was repaired by Thor, the one we're dealing with now seems to appear in a different form."

Unsure of what he meant Kinsey prodded him to give a proper answer.

"What exactly are you talking about?"

"She won't stay submissive to the drug that she is on for very much longer sir – her body is becoming immune to its effects." Kinsey just shook his head and looked to the floor.

"Damn it." He muttered, knowing this was going to affect his own personal plans for her. He wanted to interrogate her himself before she was sent away and before now she'd been too confused to answer any questions. The process was supposed to end that afternoon, leaving him that night and the following day to carry out his plan. Now though it seemed that her mind would recover before that point.

"Either we try something stronger sir… or I suggest you try and get whatever information out of her that you need before you associate comes for her, but as I warned you last time, she might not make any sense at all and will lie without even realizing it."

"Well we'll just have to try won't we, I'm sure my associate won't mind if she's a little 'damaged', I didn't approve of drugging her in the first place…so if worst comes to worst we'll just have to get he information out of her the old fashioned way."

And Kinsey left the room; walking as calmly as he could in the direction of the room Amy was being held in. the doctor simply sat down and shook his head, this seemed to be going a little too far – he'd agreed to be involved in the first place because he believed it was worth the sacrifice of one life to get control of the SGC and the technology to save earth….

But now he was fast changing his mind. Kinsey had done nothing so far to alert the proper authorities as to what was going on like he had always said he would and there were no clear signs as to what the deal Kinsey had made with the goa'uld was.

In short he now believed he was seeing the corruption of a man before his eyes and he knew that for all involved – whether this whole thing went to plan or not… that it would not end well.

* * *

"Do we have a lock on him yet?" Jack asked, standing a makeshift control room in the SGC with some of the smartest people in the country – all of them apparently trying to locate Mr. Amstrad. It seemed as though where ever he was hiding, there were scramblers located all around it and it was proving to be a difficult task. 

"Not yet sir, but we can tell you that he's within thirty miles of this complex. We are narrowing it down as far as we can – we're even managing to pick up an audio signal and we will let you know whether he's the man your after or not very shortly sir. Although I would advise that you gather your troops – if this man really was who we originally though he was and not a traitor then there would be no need for any of the scrambling the signal is being subjected to." The man in charge told him, and colonel O'Neill nodded.

"As soon as you find out." He instructed, pointing at them before leaving the room.

He got half way down the corridor before someone shouted after him.

"Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter says that you are needed in the main control room, there's been another transmission send through from colonna and she says it's important sir." Jack didn't need to hear anymore and with a brief nod in the mans direction he ran in the direction of the lift.

* * *

"What's going on Carter?" he asked as soon as he reached the room, Sam answered him, giving him a brief smile of thanks to acknowledge events earlier that morning. 

"The colonan's have picked up another transmission sir, believed to have been sent sometime yesterday and the rest of the transmissions have been decoded and translated." She sounded both relieved and anxious but she looked like he felt. Her normally wide and inquisitive eyes now gave a more solemn appearance and her face was paler. He was beginning to think that she had spent all night looking at that mirror and he wished that he could have found her sooner.

"Yeah… so do we know who the human arranging all of this is yet?" Jack leaned against the banister leading to the briefing room as he spoke, wanting very much to be on the move and after them.

"Not yet sir, but we will have shortly. You see the goa'uld is the same in both the transmission to earth and the one to someone we presume to be his ally in all of this, so we can account for the discrepancy or the distortion of the mans voice." And for once Jack didn't look as though his eyes had just glazed over and he nodded at her.

"How long will that take?"

"I don't know sir, but it shouldn't be more than a couple of hours, by that time we should know whether Mr. Amstrad had anything to do with this and where he is and if Amy is there too-"

"And we'll know what the last transmission means… and if it's anything like the last two then I'd say you have to more fast or you might not reach her in time…. And we know who the voice belongs to." Jonas paused, now having all eyes in the room on him as he caught his breath.

"Jonas?" Jack asked him and the former SG-1 member knew he shouldn't really hold this sort of information back.

"It's Senator Kinsey sir, without a doubt." And Jack felt his heart drop, because he knew then that this had been planned all along, he was the person far up in politics to have approved Mr. Amstrad…. All the pieces were in place now.

After muttering something inaudible under his breath he looked back to the other inhabitants of the room, his eyes resting on Sams for a moment before he spoke.

"Right, call General Hammond and tell him what's going on, we'll need Liam and Naomi too – they deserve to know what's going on. Jonas, how long will it take to decode and translate the last transmission?"

The younger man scratched his head, "I don't know sir – about an hour or so to decrypt it and then translation time… the only reason we discovered it was Kinsey was because his name was mentioned in the other transmissions and we ran a voice print match once the message had been restored."

Realizing he had to give the guy some credit for all that he had done so far, Jack nodded. "Ok, well I'll ask General Hammond to hold the meeting in two hours, the tracking team should be done by then too, so I suggest you get on it and report back to me ASAP."

"Yes sir." Jonas responded, before running back in the direction he had come from.

"Carter you're with me, General Hammond needs to be informed about what our little friend has been up to…" she nodded and followed him, the internal fear seemed to be getting more and more potent, if he had her clone there was no telling what exactly he had in store for her – not least the planet… she knew he would try and give her to the gou'ald, _but in exchange for what?_

_

* * *

_  
Amy was in a state of confusion, lying on the floor and holding onto her left arm. She could move more freely now… not that it mattered when she was being held in a closed off room about the size of her lab in the SGC, _well at least what used to be my lab… _he'd come in and started to ask her questions about an hour before and had only just left.

He'd yelled at her about not having enough time and seemed to have been speaking to himself about some sort of deadline… and that it was her fault that his plans were being screwed Kinsey had asked her questions but none that she could actually answer…

All the codes had been changed since she left and she had little idea as to what everything else he was asking her about had to do with anything. But then again he could have asked her name and she still wouldn't be able to answer. Her thoughts may have started to become clearer but she still didn't seem to be able to communicate, and after the final blow he'd dealt to her she didn't seem to be able to move.

But what scared her most was what he had continually told her, _'I don't have much time left to do this before they come for you in two days'._ Amy didn't know where she was supposed to be going – was she just some bargaining tool for the NID? Or did this go higher up than that?

She just hoped against hope that Liam would come and find her soon – or that she could somehow escape, but as she seemed to be discovering over and over again was that her younger body wasn't as strong or as trained as her original one… rescue was her only option.

* * *

"_When will he be ready for collection?"_

"_Ah, there has been a slight change of plans regarding 'him'."_

"_WHAT CHANGE?!"_

"_Oh don't worry, you will still be receiving a clone of SG-1, just not the one you expected."_

"_I do not understand, I was told that there was only one clone made, that of Colonel O'Neill."_

"_So was I, but I assure you that there is another, one with far higher intelligence than that of O'Neill."_

"_Please go on, you have my full attention."_

"_We have Major Carter, or at least her younger clone. Which I'm sure you'll agree will be a much greater asset."_

"_Indeed, although she is not what we were expecting, details can be changed to accommodate her. We will arrive in three days."_

"That's son of a bitch." Jack and Liam muttered at the same time, but no one saw any amusement in it… all they could think about was how to get her back.

"The message was sent sometime yesterday which means we have the rest of today and tomorrow to find her, because as you all heard in the last transmission is that Kinsey intents to move her and have them all meet at a mutual location… on earth." Daniel explained, two hours later when all the information had been gathered together and the main plan was being worked out.

"And we know from the tracking team that they've been holding her in their base on the out skirts of Colorado Springs, apparently they thought that the military and the Government would discredit us… Shows how much faith they have." The archaeologist continued, sending an appreciative look in General Hammond's direction, he knew that the military had plans to deal with Jack and Sam at a later date, but he was thankful that they at least had a chance to prove how vital they were first.

"What DR Jackson is saying is that we know where they are, we have audio proof of who's behind it and that they have Amy, sir I'd like to request SG's three and ten as back up and that we make a move ASAP." Jack said, putting forward his plan and waiting to be given a go.

"Very well, you leave as soon as possible. I'll talk to the president straight away, he seems to be the only person we can trust at the moment… at least when it comes to politics." And he stood as if to leave the table.

"Hold on a second, I would like to request that I join SG-1, I'm just as capable as everyone else here who's going and…"

"I'm afraid that might not be such a good idea son." General Hammond told him. "You're too personally involved with this mission."

"With all due respect sir, this entire situation only started because of me, they only have Amy **because **of me and I want to be involved in her rescue. I owe it to her sir." Liam argued his case calmly and without backing down.

"I would prefer that you and Naomi stay at the base son, you're still physically a teenager and with all due respect, you're out of training." Liam shook his head at this and looked to Naomi, who had always seemed to give him support before.

"General Hammond might be right Liam, they'll do their best to save her." She told him and he saw for the first time that she was actually scared, he knew then that this had something to do with her past.

"Sir, I'm asking you to let me do this – no one knows her as well as I do and we don't know what sort of state we're going to find her in… I have to be there to see that she's safe sir."

The General considered this very carefully for a moment, and looked at colonel O'Neill. He knew how hard this was for them all and that in some way every one of the people he was going to send on this mission were going to have some personal incentive to save Major Carters clone. And he couldn't deny the truth of the young mans words. So he really only had one logical choice.

"Very well, you may accompany them – I need not remind you to follow orders and be careful. You have a Go and may leave when ready."

* * *

Ok, well as always let me know what you think, positive feedback and constructive criticism would be much appreciated. I actually had enough free time to make this chapter longer, I hope it paid off! The next one will be up as soon as possible. 


	9. Rescue mission

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate sg-1, it is the property of MGM and this story has been written purely for entertainment value. No money has or will exchange hands – however all original story lines and characters belong to me. Thanx

I'm sorry about the delay on this chapter but once again I've been thrown back in to the academic work that I have to get out of the way before I can write this and my other stories. I also need to mention to those of you that know about Naomi already because you've read my original work that there are going to be a few differences in her back story – this is after all a totally different setting for her. For those of you who don't – don't worry.

* * *

There was only half an hour left before they were due to set out, and Liam, not content to just sit around and wait went to find Naomi. There was something that she wasn't telling him – she wasn't just a normal teenager and the fear she'd displayed in that briefing meant that some how it was all related to Kinsey.

_I wouldn't put it past him to have been the one to kill her family._ Although why he would do it was still something of a mystery. He knew she was extremely smart and intuitive and that she sometimes knew more than she should about certain things… but how would that tie her to the senator?

He found her in the quarters that she had been assigned, a few doors down from his, she was on the phone when he walked in, talking to Todd by the sounds of the conversation.

"Yeah, I know… I should be back in a couple of days… this is just one of those things that I have to see through." She told Todd, waving Liam into the room before she put the phone down.

"Does he know what you get up to down here?" he asked her, not quite sure how to approach the subject he wanted to know about.

Naomi nodded, knowing it was better not to keep anything from him, not after all the secrets back at the high school. "Yeah, he's part of it too – although neither of us knew at first. You'd be surprised how many people our age are beginning to get involved. He's here for his ancient language skills."

"Oh, so I take it he know's about me and Amy." But this time she shook her head.

"No, he know's about the work I do – not about you two." Then she looked at him, understanding why he'd come to see her. "You want to know why I didn't back you up don't you?"

He just simply nodded, glad that she'd had enough insight to guess at why he was there and not pacing the corridors.

"I guess I could just tell you that it's all classified again… but you probably do – or at least did have a high enough security clearing to know." She paused; her past still hurt her even now. "Where I come from Kinsey became the president of the U.S and people like me and my family were hunted down."

Liam snapped his head up to look at her, _where she came from?_ Who the hell was this girl?

He was beginning to understand why her file was so classified. But he didn't voice these thoughts; instead he let her continue knowing that he would probably get more out of her that way.

"He led a sub organisation – sort of like the NID, only these were far more ruthless… and they came after my family. The cover story said that we were a political target and were killed by a loan group of extremists… the truth is though, that Kinsey wanted to get his hands on us and those on the planet like us… but he didn't expect my family to fight back and they were killed in the process." She paused, squeezing her eyes shut to prevent any tears from escaping.

"My sister was the one who saved me, pushed me out of my bedroom window, I landed on the porch roof – unconscious and I was found a few hours later by our next door neighbours, they took me to a 'safe' hospital and looked after me when I finally woke up, then they helped me escape here."

When it was clear that she had finished Liam had to struggle to find any thing to say to her. "I don't understand… where are you from?" he asked, unable to comprehend what she was telling him.

"Earth, just not the same one that you're from, you remember the Quantum mirror don't you?" he nodded "Well the people in my reality had connections with the SGA, the SGC with a few changes really. They snuck me in and sent me through – it wasn't safe for me there, Soon enough Kinsey would have found out that I was alive and come after me… they couldn't let it happen and seeing as I'd never existed in this reality it was completely safe for me to stay here."

"I thought that they'd destroyed that thing." He said, shaking his head and looking at the way she avoided any sort of eye contact with him, he guessed that she was fighting back tears.

"They couldn't - I'm not quite sure why but they can't be destroyed, so it was just hidden in a storage room here – area 51 didn't seem to be safe enough according to Major Carter so they left it here."

Liam nodded again, it was all he seemed to be doing as he absorbed everything that she was telling him. There was one thing that she kept leaving out though. She'd never once mentioned why he'd been after her family in the first place.

"Why'd he come after you?" And she looked at him, a wary smile on her face.

"Now even the people at the SGC know that, never mind the government... I couldn't risk what happened in my reality happening here as well." Her gaze became slightly more intense, as if she was searching for any sign that he may betray her trust.

"Naomi I swear I won't tell a soul." And she knew that he meant it.

"I can't tell you exactly, but I can give you some idea. You remember Nerti's experiments and how they almost worked on Jonas?" He nodded and shuddered; he'd almost lost Sam on that mission…

"Well it can happen naturally, some people just evolve faster than others." She told him quietly and Liam finally understood. He suddenly had a whole lot more respect for her and what she had gone through. In some ways she had just as much to hide as he and Amy did.

"I really am sorry you know, about what happened." She just shook her head.

"Don't worry about it, you just go save Amy, bring her home alive Liam, don't let Kinsey carry out his plan… you should know by now that he'll stop at nothing to get what he wants and you shouldn't either." And he thanked her before heading out of her room and making his way towards the surface and the rest of the rescue team.

* * *

It had taken longer than expected to reach their destination – but they were finally outside, the building looked ordinary enough, situated on the outside of a business park. It wasn't the warehouse location that they were expecting to find… but most of their equipment had been scrambled the moment they arrived at the complex, telling them for certain that they were there.

"Right, SG-3, keep watch over all exits on the building, SG-10, stay here and keep watch – if anything should go wrong – you know the signal." The two respective teams nodded and Sg-3 headed out of the truck. Leaving Liam and the rest of SG-1 stood just outside, making final checks on their equipment and preparing to sneak into the building.

"Here's the plan – Daniel, Teal'c and Liam I want you to go in through the second entrance that we scouted on our first look at the building, me and Carter will take the so called exit." Jack explained, checking that his

60 was loaded correctly and affixing it to the small clip on his uniform.

Everyone involved nodded, with out protest and waited for him to give them the ok.

"Ok, you're all aware that the main mission objective is to get in, get Amy and get out – try and avoid any casualties – we're here for a rescue mission." There were strained looks on everyone's faces but it was Teal'c that asked the question on everyone's mind.

"What are we to do if we encounter senator Kinsey?" his calm voice betrayed his inner thoughts and he knew that Jack was doing the same.

"Our orders are to arrest him on sight and if he resists… then we are to remove him and the threat that he poses by _any_ means necessary, the joint chiefs and the President have issued a dead or alive order, preferring of course, the latter." He explained and before anyone could comment he added. "Ok team, head out."

* * *

It had taken them around ten minutes to reach the side entrance, being careful not to be spotted – although none of them could shake the feeling that they were being watched there was no evidence that there positions had been made …. Yet.

Liam's heart was pounding but he couldn't decide whether it was to do with being able to see Amy again or the fact that this was the first dangerous mission he'd been on for six months.

Eyeing the entrance they were supposed to enter the building by he started to pick out certain details, pipes and tubes ran down the wall, suggesting to him that it was near some sort of laboratory, they seemed colour coded and well protected. The windows on this part of the floor were opaque and barred, a sight that both deepened his concern and gave in hope of finding her there…

"Daniel Jackson, Liam, I believe it is now that we make our move."

They nodded and moved, making sure to check around them every few seconds, to the door. It didn't take long to break the hinge and within a few moments they were all safely inside the building.

"Now what?" Liam asked, checking to see if anyone was around.

"Now we try and find Amy, look for some sort of holding cell as we make our way around." Daniel told him, keeping his voice low and as quiet as he could.

Bit it wasn't quite quiet enough, they could hear the sounds of guns being loaded and people heading in their direction.

"Ok, better move quickly." He added, the looked to Liam who seemed to be searching the ceiling. "What is it?" he asked, still valuing his opinion, despite the fact he wasn't technically the real Colonel O'Neill.

"Up there, there's some sort of lab…. The windows are barred off too – I noticed on the way in." Liam told them, backing down the corridor in an attempt to move away from their fast approaching 'welcome party'.

"Do you believe that Major Carters clone is being held there?" Teal'c asked and the young man nodded. "Well then I believe that that would be the direction to take." The Jaffa said, rather hurriedly as the other men came up behind them.

"Right." Daniel commented before leading the way down the corridor, looking for any sign of a staircase. He hoped Liam was right; otherwise they were walking straight into a trap.

* * *

She could hear the voices outside of the room, but no one entered. It seemed as though there was some sort of an emergency happening outside of where she was being held. But she was in too much pain to fully understand what was going on.

All she'd managed to do since the time that Kinsey left her was move herself into a sitting position against one of the cold stonewalls. Her head still throbbed and the pain in her arm was becoming unbearable – it didn't seem to be broken though, a thought that came as some relief to her.

Her mind was too clouded to believe that all the commotion outside might have been her rescue party; it wasn't something she was able to hope for. Amy was just glad that Kinsey hadn't shown his face again, although she knew that he would… there were still answers that he wanted from her.

Answers he would do anything to get…

* * *

"Do you think they've found them?" Jack asked as they moved down the corridor at the back of the building. The only sound that could be heard was distant gunfire.

Sam shrugged, "I hope not sir, they're the only ones that seem to stand any chance of finding her at the moment – we're too surrounded here and would be too easily spotted." She was avoiding looking at him as she spoke, she couldn't describe the feeling of urgency that she felt – not even if she tried with every theory that she'd ever come across. She felt as though she was some how picking up on her clones anxiety… she knew that she was in some degree of pain, a feeling that set her nerves on edge.

She also seemed to be picking up her clones own relentless feelings for Liam, they seemed to have grown far more than hers for Jack and she knew that it was because Amy had been allowed to develop those feelings with him… damn it, despite what had happened she still wished that she could experience that.

"Let's try and do a sweep of the second floor, there's a stair case near where we came in and it might be safer than staying here." She still didn't look at him though; she couldn't because she knew that she would end up transfixed and possibly compromising the mission.

"Yes sir." She replied, with full formality, following his lead and suppressing the part of her mind that screamed for this to all be over.

* * *

"Liam if you're going to go for it now's the time to go!" Daniel shouted firing another round at the security personnel that had met them as they reached the front of what had turned out to be a lab.

He nodded, diving for the gap between the crossfire and slipping unnoticed into the door at the back of the lab. He slammed the door behind him just as he saw one of the guards fall to the ground after a flash of blue light had engulfed him.

Liam then opened the door in front of him and froze completely in his tracks.

Amy lay against the back wall of the wall, her right hand loosely holding the top of her left arm, her eyes were half closed, her face was deathly pale and her blonde hair was roughed up all around her face. But in that moment none of that mattered and as soon as he got the message to his feet that he wanted to move, he was by her side.

She mumbled something he couldn't understand as he checked her over, her left arm didn't appear to be broken and there was nothing else physically wrong with her so he took her into his arms, feeling a strange sort of calm take over him. Even despite the danger that they were still in and all that lay around them he felt complete again.

"Amy, come on its me." She heard the voice of the being that held her, although she thought that she was dreaming or that once again Kinsey had come back for her. But he would never hold her the way that she was being held, he only ever hit her, seeming to want minimal contact.

The only person who could hold her with that much care was Liam… and she didn't know if he was really there, had he found her?

"Its gonna be ok, the others will be here in a minute and we'll get you out of here." _His voice…_it was his voice, he was there at last.

"Liam." She whispered before wrapping her good arm around him and holding him as tightly as she dared.

She could feel him plant kisses in her hair and down her neck, you'd have thought that it was forever since he'd last seen her… not the short time that had actually passed. Time that still felt like a blur to Amy.

"How did you get here?" she asked weakly, nuzzling her head against his neck.

"Long story, but first we have to get you out of here." He explained, trying to stand and support her.

"Ah, you might find that you have a problem with that _Jack._" And within a second Liam had pulled his zat from the holster on his leg and turned to aim it at the senator, keeping Amy at his side.

"I can kill you right now Kinsey." He warned, fire burning in his eyes and his fingers already on the trigger.

But it seemed that the senator was one cruel step ahead of them.

He pressed a button on his sleeve and an orange light flickered around him. "Pretty neat don't you think, my people here managed to engineer the system to work for people without Naquada in their system.

He moved towards the two of them, unable to stop smiling, now he had them both – it had been unexpected… but it had worked out better than he could have hoped.

"Now, I see I'll have to bring my plans to move her, and now you, forwards a little." He sneered, standing in front of them and pressing another button, Liam could now make out the device that camouflaged with his suit. There was no way that they had any chance of escaping the room, something he realised when the goa'uld transportation rings went up around them. He didn't know where they were going… only that their problems had just gotten a hell of a lot worse.

* * *

Well there it is, sorry again for the delay. I'd like to mention that I've re edited one of my other stargate stories 'fated circle' so for those of you who've read it or are interested in reading it the format should now be easier to understand. As always, constructive criticism and positive feedback is welcome. Thanks also to Ste-raw for checking this over for me before I posted it! 


	10. revelations and capture

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate sg-1, it is the property of MGM and this story has been written purely for entertainment value. No money has or will exchange hands – however all original story lines and characters belong to me. Thanx

Okay, this is getting close to the end now…

* * *

It wasn't until the circle of rings fell from around them that Liam and Amy realized where they were – or at least what their surroundings appeared to be, it looked like a concrete bunker and felt like a steam cooker. Where ever they were was not inhabitable by any means.

"Welcome, just don't get too comfy here – we're not staying long" Kinsey told them, calmly stepping away from them and towards the door of the room.

"I intend to bring the transfer closer."

"What the hell do you need us for? We're not going to tell you anything." Liam asked, still aiming his zat, despite knowing it was a completely useless action.

"No, but there are other ways of getting inside your head." He explained, "and my associates have made an offer I can't refuse – all I needed to do was provide them with a suitable host." Liam shuddered and Amy set her eyes on the senator, unable to comprehend what he had just told them.

"But you managed to get two… damn it Kinsey, what could you possibly get out if this?" Liam shouted, holding onto Amy protectively, there was a time when she would have hated that sort of protoection, but it seemed as though she welcomed it in that kind of situation.

He just smiled and without saying another word he left, locking the door behind him.

As soon as he had left the fight went out of her and Amy's knees gave way. Liam half fell with her, setting her down on the floor as carefully as he could and started to examine her and clean the wounds she'd sustained.

"Where did he go?" she asked him, sounding as though she was half asleep.

"I don't know, but as long as he's gone I can make sure you stay safe. I don't know what he's done to you but I swear that I'll make him pay." She turned her head and smiled at him, reaching out her hand to his that had finished bandaging her arm.

Liam took tight hold and lifted her gently off of the floor so that she rested in his arms, despite the temperature she still felt cool to the touch – something that worried him, but there was nothing he could do about that there.

"I hope the others manage to figure out what happened, otherwise there will be no way to get any help to us… we might have to find our own way out of here, if we can figure out where here it." He explained, placing kisses into her hair and making sure that she was comfortable.

"I just don't understand Liam… how did he plan this? " she whispered, tears starting to stream down her face.

"Shhh." He soothed, " I'll explain later, we'll get out of this I promise." _There is no way in hell I'm letting any goa'uld get their hands on either of us.

* * *

_

"Sir we're receiving another transmission from Colona." The sergeant called, as General Hammond, Jonas and Naomi all stepped into the control room. The iris was closed on the gate before them but the transmission lines were open.

"This is General Hammond of the SGC speaking." He told them, leaning over to speak into the small microphone, which acted as a communications device.

"Greetings General, we have just received another transmission regarding your Senator Kinsey and the goa'uld he seems to be bargaining with, it seems that it was only sent a few hours ago." The voice, who he recognized as the ambassador he'd spoken to last time, told him.

"Have you been able to decipher the message?" the General asked, concerned.

"Yes General, the program which you sent to us has been most useful and we believe that you should hear the message for yourself." There was silence over the other line for a moment before a transmission could be heard faintly in the background.

"Put it on the main speakers son." General Hammond advised the sergeant and within seconds they could all here the conversation being broadcast.

"_You have done well senator, managing to take hold of both of them is a much welcomed surprise and we will make sure that you are greatly rewarded for your services."_

"_Thank you, but as I'm sure you're aware the situation down here is becoming one of urgency. I am not sure how long it will be before our position is located."_

_The goa'uld grunted, "Normally senator I do not change my arrangements for ANYONE, however in this case I believe that it is in MY best interest as well as yours to be there as soon as possible."_

"_Thank you."_

"_I will be there within the next twelve of your hours."_

Then the transmission seemed to cease after that and left all who had heard it stood there in a state of shock. Naomi stood gripping the back of the empty seat in front of her; Jonas was at her side, also showing a look of concern. But it was General Hammond who eventually broke this tense silence as his duty and responsibility kicked in.

"Right, we have to assume that their rescue mission has failed and resulted in the capture of Liam as well, I want as many people as we can sent over to their last known position with orders to secure that base with minimal casualties or damage."

"Yes sir." The sergeant replied, busying himself with the task.

"Miss Witters, Jonas I want you both to get over there as soon as the area has been secured I'm sure that your respective expertise will be needed." Jonas nodded firmly, but Naomi only made a weak attempt, knowing what she had to do and actually bringing herself to do it seemed to bring back all of her old fear. _But this has to be done; he won't get the chance to ruin another reality.

* * *

_

"How many of them are there?" Daniel shouted so that he could be heard over the blazing firefight around him. Teal'c at his side merely shrugged in response as he shot another stream of guards with his zat.

The noise was so loud that neither of them noticed the panel behind them open, or the two figures that came to sit at their sides.

"Hey guys how's it goin'." Jack asked, catching Daniel off guard – if only briefly. Teal'c didn't even flinch.

"It does not seem to be progressing well O'Neill, these guards seem somewhat relentless and I am unsure as to how long we can hold this position." Jack nodded, firing another round before giving a verbal response.

"Yeah, seems to be the same everywhere – we'd better find the girl soon and get the hell out of here." Then he took a moment to look around before he spotted who was missing. "Where'd Liam go?"

"He headed in the direction of the door on the other side of this lab, he hasn't returned but that could be because he can't." Jack nodded at this and continued to defend their position.

* * *

Jonas and Naomi sat in the back of one of the land rovers waiting to be told that the building had been secured. The teenager didn't seem to be paying any attention to the situation and Jonas could see how scared she was by all of this.

"It'll be over soon you know, I know you're probably not used to this sort of situation but you're pretty safe with us." He didn't know if his words would be of any help, but he needed to feel like he was at least trying to do something.

"I know, I just don't do well under pressure." She told him quietly, looking up at him to give him her thanks.

The radio communicator that she was holding came to life then.

"_Come in rover six, this is colonel Richards, we have secured the area, can you read us rover six?"_

She clicked the small receiver button, "we read you, do you want us to proceed towards the building?" Jonas watched her as she spoke, it seemed as though she was actually capable of pretending to handle the situation – even if she was scared out of her mind.

"_Affirmative, head towards the main entrance, over."_

"I wonder if they know that Kinsey's got them both yet?" she asked as they walked towards the slightly smoky entrance, there were signs of a battlefield everywhere.

"Kinsey's got who?" asked a welcome and familiar voice.

"Kinsey took Liam as well as Amy colonel." Jonas explained the situation to Jack, whose face had taken on a slightly darker expression. "We received another transmission a little while ago, he's transported himself to another location – we haven't determined where yet… but the goa'uld are going to be there in twelve hours or so."

Jack nodded, "ok well you'd better head up and tell everyone else, I need to fill General Hammond in on what we've found."

* * *

"Well it would explain a lot." Sam told them, and then walked over to the floor, kneeling down and running her fingers over the apparent circular indent that ran around most of the room. "You see this?" she asked as Naomi, Jonas and Daniel joined her on the floor.

"Yeah, it goes all the way around the room…" the brunette commented, although she didn't exactly know what she was looking at.

"It's about the same size as Goa'uld transportation rings, which means that if we can get these working we can probably find Liam and Amy." Daniel told Sam, knowing that it was her suspicion anyway – she had no idea where he'd managed to get them from though… _unless the goa'uld he's currently involved with had provided them._

"Yeah, but I can't seem to find the controls and there are no other energy readings in this room. The only clues we have are on the computer systems… but I can't seem to get past the encryption." Sam explained looking to the others.

Naomi smiled faintly at this, realizing why it was she had actually been sent.

"Do you mind if I take a look?" she asked, Sam sent her a cautious smile, knowing that the young woman in front of her had certain abilities they weren't even aware of.

"Sure, there's a terminal in the lab next door, but it's a high level encryption setting Naomi, it might take a while." She stood and walked towards the door, Jonas followed her by means of offering moral support.

"I know, but I'd like to have a go at it anyway, I've done this sort of thing before on that course you sent me on – it may be a harder program... but the tricks are still the same."

Sam nodded and let her go, deciding instead to busy herself with the task at hand, she seemed to be making sure she didn't stop – didn't giver herself a moment to think about anything else. Daniel had seen her act like this before – several times and each and every one of them was in some way related to Jack – or their lack of.

This time he guessed that it was more than that, so knowing that it would only beat her up inside if she didn't talk about it, he decided to start the inevitable conversation.

"Have you and Jack talked about any of this yet?" he asked, seeing her tense up at the sound of his name.

"Yeah." Was the only answer she gave him, refusing to look up from her task.

"And?" he prodded.

"And with all due respect Daniel it's none of your business." She told him quietly. This didn't faze him though and he continued on.

"Come on Sam, I know you're hurting – I can see it in your eyes – both of you have been running from this for far too long and now it's literally right in front of you." She looked at him warily but he continued. "What I'm trying to say is that it'll never go away and it shouldn't have to."

"It's not that easy Daniel." She told him, her voice low and sorrowful. "We'd be – we are putting our jobs on the line for this, and I know that we'd have lost Liam by now if it hadn't been for Amy… but it's different."

Daniel sighed, "You have to stop thinking that the way you feel about each other is wrong." He told the woman he saw as his sister, noticing the way she cringed, as he got closer to the truth.

"But it is wrong Daniel – I'm not supposed to fall in love with my commanding officer." Sam put her hand to her mouth as soon as she realized what she'd said. She tried to look anywhere other than Daniel, like the confession she'd just let slip made her appear naked.

"Whether that's true or not doesn't stop the fact that it happened, and I don't see it as a bad thing. It's hard enough to find someone in this world anyway – and when it happens… you have to take advantage of it while it lasts because it can be taken away from you at any point." He told her honestly, fighting back emotions that accompanied any thought relating to his late wife.

Sam out her arm on his shoulder, momentarily forgetting what she had confessed to him.

"I'm sorry Daniel…. I know that to you our situation must seem like torture… but it's the way that it has to be – at least for now." To her surprise he shook his head, knowing that if he didn't say what he wanted to tell her then the opportunity might not present itself again.

"Sam, you and Jack can't keep living this lie anymore – it's hurting you both. You know as well as I do that your feelings will never go away, living your lives through Amy and Liam isn't going to be enough anymore and it never will be. The sooner you realize that then the sooner you two can be happy." His eyes seemed to bore their way into her and she found herself unable to deny the truth of his words.

"I don't know what to do." She admitted finally dropping onto her knees properly and looking at her friend almost as though she was in despair.

"You have to get through this mission and then take some time to look at everything – no matter what the military decide, this should be up to you." Sam nodded slowly and just sat there for a few seconds, trying to calm herself down.

"Daniel… I don't know what I'd do without him… but the military aren't going to let this go so easily."

"They don't really have any real evidence Sam, and whatever they try, you and Jack will beat it – we all will." She smiled weakly at his comforting words.

"Yeah, I know… but for now we have to get this over with – we have to get them back." She said, standing and once again examining the room to try and see where the control panel was, it didn't really help much. But it kept her mind occupied – at least for now.

* * *

"Damn this thing." Naomi muttered under her breath as she managed to knock down another wall of encryption only to be confronted by another. She was typing and countering as fast as she could, but the system seemed way too advanced compared with what she usually had to deal with.

"Hey, you know if it keeps changing like that couldn't it be some sort of rolling program?" Jonas offered as he watched the young woman scroll through screen after screen of a seemingly endless pattern.

"You mean that the changing of the codes could be the actual encryption and not the codes themselves?" she asked, still trying to get through.

"Yeah, I mean it would explain the loop you're in with this program – can you try accessing another part of the system and directly attack the code?" he asked, coming to lean on the table next to her. He'd only suggested this because he'd seen her work like this before on a problem he'd encountered on his world a few months ago. She learned things quickly – more so than he did, which seemed to help her in situations like this. _I just hope she can pull it of this time…_

"Yes!" she muttered, eyes not leaving the screen as she continued to type away, but after a few more seconds the screen changed and displayed menu options. "I've got it, can you go get Sam for me? She's going to want to see this."

"Yeah sure." Jonas told her, before heading off.

* * *

"What the hell is that?" Jack asked the group that had gathered around the table, Sam had called him about ten minutes ago having apparently found something that would take them to Liam and Amy."

"It appears to be some sort of modified hand device, same basic structure but with a few differences." Sam explained as she handed it to him.

"Does it work?" he asked, looking at it with some speculation. "It looks like a kids toy." Sam chuckled and took it back.

"According to the information that Naomi managed to uncover, yes sir it does – all we have to do is press the silver button and it should activate the rings."

"Right, well let's do it." Jack told them, walking towards the room, but Daniel stopped him.

"Jack it's not that simple, we don't know where we're going to be heading too – or what the situation is there, we could be walking into a fire fight." He explained, ignoring the glare his friend sent him.

"Isn't the location on that computer somewhere?"

Naomi shook her head, "No, it seems as though Kinsey kept that to himself – even the scientists that have been interrogated don't know where he was planning on going with it."

"Ok then," he started coming back towards the table. "We'll send a transmitter and a radio to where ever the hell Kinsey has taken Liam and Amy, that way we can see if they're still there, and if not we can find out where it is – we should probably leave a note too, just incase it's out of communication range." Everyone nodded, it seemed like a good plan and they had managed to re engineer a tracking device that could be detected even with the interference they'd found at the NID base.

* * *

Liam had been resting half asleep at the other side of the room when he heard the rings activate, Amy still slept soundly at his side and he wondered what she had been through to keep her so deeply in slumber.

At first he though that Kinsey or someone from his base were coming through, but the rings descended again, leaving only a small communicator and tracking device, there also seemed to be a note attached.

Leaving Amy asleep at his side he went o collect the small device and read the note, it read only.

_If you're there be at this spot in ten minutes._

A wave of relief washed over him at the sight of his own handwriting – they were going home. He moved over to where Amy was again and started to carry her sleeping form over to the center of the room counting down how long they had to wait.

"I though that this might happen… can't leave the two of you alone without you hatching some sort of escape plan." Liam glared, and once again lifted his zat at the senator. He moved from his sitting position, taking the sleeping form of Amy with him.

"Go to hell Kinsey." He snarled.

"You see, I don't think so… I have the power to save this world; all it takes is using you as a sacrifice. Which is why I can't let you go." Liams inner count down told him he had two minutes to wait… it seemed like they would never be over.

He watched hopelessly as four armed guards entered the room and dragged him, along with Amy, who now started to stir out of the room. But knowing that he couldn't let it end this way he through the note back, hoping to give his other self and everyone else back there some sort of clue.

* * *

Back at the NID base, the rings engaged at the right time and fell again, but instead of what they had been hoping for all that was there was the note that had been sent. Leaving everyone there in no doubt of what they had to do…

* * *

Well this story is nearly there and I will try and get it finished as soon as possible. As always, constructive criticism and positive feedback is welcome, thanx to all those who have been reading and reviewing this story, it gives me the motivation to improve and update my work. 


	11. reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate sg-1, it is the property of MGM and this story has been written purely for entertainment value. No money has or will exchange hands – however all original story lines and characters belong to me. Thanx

I would first like to apologise for the lateness of this chapter, but lack of Internet and heavy workload made it impossible to finish any sooner. Thanks go to ste-raw for being my brilliant beta reader and to 'Harry' for making me sit there and write part of this. Thanks to all my reviewers as well.

I've got nothing else to say now, so here's the chapter…..

* * *

"Carter, Naomi did you manage to get a lock on that signal?" Jack shouted over as he picked up the now battered note, it looked as though it had been singed. _Damn it._

"Ahhh, we're just seeing if we can triangulate the data we collected now." Sam told him as she busily typed away on her laptop, she'd brought it with her in case of emergencies like this one, but it had been left in one of the jeeps so that it didn't get damaged in the firefight.

"Colonel?" Naomi asked, she also sat working away, but this time she was on one of the computer terminals that belonged to one of the men that had worked there until a little while ago.

"What is it Naomi?" he asked, walking over to her and not liking the rather confused look on her features. Something told him he was not going to like what she was about to tell him.

"I've been analyzing the readings and when the rings engaged a moment ago, a strange sort of energy wave came through that has effectively shut them down. We can't use them sir, we'll have to get in another way." Normally he would have cursed about something like this and asked her for another way out. But the innate sadness in Naomi's eyes stopped him. She looked as defeated as he felt – and that wasn't going to get them out of their present situation.

"Alright, Daniel I need you to call the SGC and let General Hammond know what's happened here and that we're going to need the fastest jet possible to get us there in time… and tell him to initiate the second stage of the operation." The archaeologist gave him a confused look at that moment, but knowing that Jack must know what he was talking about he went and made the call.

* * *

"Damn it!" Amy seethed through gritted teeth as she once again yanked at the chain that attached her to the wall. When she had awoken she had found Liam unconscious next to her, they were both linked to the same chain, which in turn attached through a loop in the concrete wall of the cell they had been trapped in.

She saw Liam stir at her side and immediately went to him, he'd been beaten up pretty badly by the guards – who on Kinsey's orders had made her watch so that she would suffer as well.

"Amy." He whispered and she took his hand.

"I'm here." She told him, her voice soothing away his fears and her hand resting on his cheek once again reassuring him of her presence. This was really the first time they'd managed to talk without her still being under the influence and Liam was not about to let it pass up.

He tried to sit up, despite her protests and eventually came to rest next to where their chains were attached.

"What the hell does he think he's playing at?" he asked, wincing at the sound of his own voice as the pain in his head returned.

"Trying to get himself elected to president by 'saving' the earth I think, and trying to get as much information about the SGC as possible." Amy shuddered involuntarily and she felt him squeeze her hand a little tighter.

"It's over now Amy." But she shook her head, he realized that she looked terrified, something he'd never seen on her face before on a mission – even when she faced certain death.

"No, I don't think he is. If the others can't get her in time then the goa'uld will take us as hosts…. I don't know how we can stop it – we're just teenagers – we're not strong enough to fight this." She fought back tears she knew she wouldn't normally be crying. But due to the circumstances she couldn't help but feel defeated. _It's not fair._

"Amy, they will get here on time – trust me on this one, if we were in their position you know we'd never leave them behind – especially with this much at stake. Plus they have Jonas and Naomi with them." This caught Amy's attention and Liam realized that there was no way for her to know about their friends involvement.

"Naomi?"

"Ah yeah, turns out she's been working at the SGC, she wouldn't go into too much detail but I think she's been through one hell of a lot more than she lets on." Amy nodded and crawled over to Liam, resting her head on his chest and holding him close to her.

He glanced down, slightly surprised but happy at the same time.

"I love you." She told him, sounding as though she believed it was the last time she would ever tell him. He kissed her messed up hair and wrapped his arms around her, being careful of the one he knew was still hurting her.

"I love you too Amy, but this isn't over yet."

* * *

The jet that came to pick them up hadn't exactly looked like Naomi had expected it too – it looked like a commercial plane instead of military air craft, but she'd been assured it was just a de coy and would help them to get closer to their destination.

Two hours into the flight and no one was really talking, two other SG teams were on the plane but they were in the rear compartment, leaving SG-1, Jonas and Naomi on their own.

Jack had taken to sitting near the window, waiting for the plane to land so that the entire ordeal could be over…. He wasn't exactly the most patient of people – at least not when it came to rescue missions.

Everyone else was sat around the table; Jonas and Sam were working on the data they'd managed to extract from the NID base's computers. Whilst Jonas and Daniel – with some help form Teal'c, were translating the messages sent in goa'uld.

As Naomi filtered through the data she stumbled across a file that seemed to contain medical information, and knowing that Amy had probably been tested as well as drugged she opened it, skimming the material as Sam busied herself with her own laptop.

What she found startled her and shocked her back to her own childhood…. _he's planning on doing the same thing here?_ She asked herself, catching pieces of information that dealt with clone experiments – apparently he was searching for some one superior.

At her side she could tell that Sam wasn't really concentrating on what ever it was she was looking at, Daniel seemed to notice as well and gave her a knowing look when she finally glanced over at him.

"You have to go and talk to him Sam." And at last she nodded, seeming to have fought the inner war that she was having and leaving the table.

He didn't seem to notice her approach until she sat down on the seat next to him, wary of his mood and sharing his well hidden fear. Her conversation with Daniel rang in her head and she knew that they had to talk about this now… in case later events forced them never to bring it up again.

* * *

"Jack?" she asked, knowing the use of his first name would catch him off guard… but this conversation needed to be held without mention of ranks or the military – it had to just be about them.

His eyes immediately snapped towards her and she forced her self to stay calm and hold his gaze, part of her wanted him to realize what she had to tell him before she opened her mouth… but if he did it looked like he was going to make her say it anyway.

"I've been thinking a lot since all of this started to happen and the more times I go over it in my head, the more I realize that it doesn't make any sense." Jack watched her, wanting to reach out to her and hold like he had done back in the storage room.

"We can't go on like this – it's an impossible situation… which is why I've decided to re think my career."

"Carte – Sam… you don't have to do that, you've so much more ahead of you." He leaned forwards this time and reached for her hand, no body was watching and even if they were he didn't care anymore.

But she shook her head. "I used to tell my self that all I needed was a job I could be proud of and that I enjoyed to make me happy." She paused, feeling him squeeze her hand. "But I know now that there is more to life than that. I look at Amy and Liam and I think about what it must have been like for them these past few months – before all of this started… and no matter how many times I tell myself that a version of me is living that life... The truth is that it's never going to be enough Jack and I don't care how selfish it sounds but I want that life too – with you."

All that passed between them was silence, neither comfortable nor uncomfortable, just a knowing truth passing between two people who'd been hiding from it for far too long.

"Sam, you don't have to quit the air force - or transfer from SG-1 – if that was what you were planning on doing because I'm going to retire when all of this is finished with." She was going to protest – tell him that she was the one who should be leaving and that this was all her fault, but she knew that he was right._ And you're not to blame for this._

"Jack…" but he shook his head, not needing to hear her thanks.

"Just come here." He whispered, pulling her gently into his arms and holding her there. She was shaking ever so slightly and he knew she was fighting tears, tears she wouldn't cry this time – not until this was over.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean – there's no way that can happen!" Kinsey roared as he ran into the main control room of the make shift secret head quarters they were currently occupying.

"I'm sorry sir but the ship appears to be in the middle of a battle in space, it's the Prometheus by the sounds of the reports we've been getting." The man knew that if he wasn't as good at his job as he was that Kinsey would have fired him then and there – the man hated it when things didn't go his way and more so these past few months.

"Sht." he snarled, bringing his fists down hard against the metallic control panel. "That damn O'Neill must have managed to get a message through…" he paused as he remembered the last report he'd received concerning the ship. "But I though it was heavily damaged."

The man shook his head "No sir, just the engines – and they've now been repaired, it seems as though they knew what we were planning." The senator's knuckles were white against the cold aluminum, but his eyes were wide and blood shot.

"Can you get a message to them?" he growled.

"Yes sir, but I don't know how long the ship will hold out."

"Send them a message – tell them to send a smaller transport ship – the one with my cargo on it and they can have their prize." Without even waiting for a reply he left the room – heading in one direction only.

* * *

"It's five kilometers to your right sir, the entrance should be visible and un guarded." Naomi's voice called over the intercom, she had stayed on the jet – not qualified to participate in the rescue mission. Jack wouldn't have let her anyway; she in herself could be just as valuable as the clones.

The desert area they were in was unusually calm, which gave a clearer view of where they were going, but had the unfortunate side affect of letting the enemy know they were coming if they got too close.

Sam was at his side, acting as well needed back up and although neither would admit it – emotional support.

"How much time do we have left?" she asked as they cleared another dune and made the final approach, staying as close to the ground as possible.

He checked his watch and was about to answer when he saw the faint trails of a fire attack in the air, Prometheus was doing its job – the second stage was working.

"Four hours, but I have a feeling that we should get in there, rescue the hostages and get out A.S.A.P." she nodded, then cast her gaze back to the work at hand – infiltrating the seemingly quiet fortress in front of them.

* * *

She'd stayed in the safety of his arms for the past few hours, savoring every second, as their time grew shorter and shorter. In her heart she knew there was still something she wanted to tell him, something that she hadn't been able to voice yet. She had mentioned it but had never gone in to any real detail…. Hadn't told him the specifics.

"Liam, before he comes back for us… there's something I want to tell you – something Thor told me." She whispered, listening to his steady heart beat, knowing that hers was racing… there was no way she could be that calm.

"You already said something the other night – remember?" but she shook her head against him.

"No, it's not about us being able to live without the other… it was something Thor encoded into us." He shifted slightly and she moved to sit at his side, taking tight hold of his hand. She looked as though she was about to cry, _what is going on here?_

"Amy, what do you mean?"

"Thor did something else to our DNA, sort of like a fail safe, so that if a situation like this…." She paused, not believing what she was about to tell him. " in a situation like this, should there be a goa'uld threat to earth and we were to be taken and so that the knowledge wouldn't be lost…" now she was fighting back tears with every word that she spoke in a deliberate and some what professional manner, she was going to say this, he had a right to know.

"Hey, what is it? What did he do?" Liam's gentle voice did nothing to calm the torrent of emotions that coursed through her, there were too many things going on at once.

"He said that he'd made sure no gou'ald could ever take us as hosts – that it was the least he could do to keep the SGC safe. I don't know how he's done it… and he wouldn't go into specifics… but this could kill us Liam. Actually kill us – and I don't want to die. Not when we've been given this chance."

He barely had time to reach in and kiss her before the door snapped open and two armed guards walked in, followed by Kinsey.

"Ah, how sweet." He commented, his eyes narrowing and the look in his eyes showing such intense evil that Amy could no longer look at him.

The men removed the shackles that bound them to the wall but left the chain that connected them, roughly grabbing the center and pulling them along.

"Where the hell are you taking us Kinsey? I thought your associate snakehead wasn't due for another few hours." He just smiled that sinister smile that he wore sometimes and she shuddered. The sooner this was over….

* * *

"We've made the parameter." Came the muffled communication through the radio in Jack's pocket, it was SG-3. SG-1 had managed to get in though one of what they presumed to be the side entrance and were navigating their way around, searching as fast as they could for Amy and Liam. As of yet the hadn't managed to find them.

"Good, keep it guarded, we don't know what we're dealing with here."

"Yes sir." And the communication ceased.

Sam, who was still at Jacks side, watched the unease pass briefly across his features and she wondered if the same thoughts were running through his mind. It was almost as if she could sense her clones feelings – she was scared – terrified, something Sam hadn't truly felt in years. At least not that she would admit to…

There was a scuffle in the corridor and Jack pulled her to one side, Daniel and Teal'c behind them following suit. Liams voice was unmistakable; he seemed to be sending some very choice words in the direction of the person with him – none other than senator Kinsey.

There was a softer voice too, one that seemed to be reassuring Liam, whom he could only assume was Amy; she sounded somewhat like her older counter part, something that, for some reason he hadn't expected.

"Jack, we have to make a move, we don't know how long they have left." Daniel whispered, just loud enough that it carried to his friend.

"DR, Jackson is right O'Neill." Teal'c concurred quietly.

"I'm aware of that, but we don't know how many guards he has here – or what the situation is. We'll wait for them to clear the corridor and then follow, Carter stay with me, Daniel and Teal'c you guys watch our six." He knew that it might have sounded like a somewhat questionable, but he would be able to do his job better if she was at his side. Then at least he knew she was safe.

* * *

As they neared the room it became clear why they had headed in that direction, it was another control room with the markings for a setoff transportation rings on the floor.

Both Liam and Amy knew what that mean and the look they shared was one of mutual fear and understanding. Being teenagers it seemed, came with the double-edged sword of heightened emotions. Bother were fearful beyond reason, but they also felt the deeper connection that tied them together… something they prayed death wouldn't irradiate.

Kinsey was altering the settings on what appeared to be the control panel at the other side of the room, whilst the guards stood either side of the clones. Liam reached for Amy's hand and she held on tightly. _I don't want it to end here._

Sam could see them from one side of the doorway and Jack watched them at her side, she was sure she knew exactly what was going through her counterparts mind – the same sentiment that rang in her mind.

* * *

"Sir, when to we make our move?" she whispered barely loud enough for him to hear.

"When I give the signal." And before she'd nodded to acknowledge his response he motioned for her to move forward and together they made their way quietly into the room, Teal'c and Daniel only a few meters behind them.

Amy and Liam turned and acknowledged their presence almost as soon as they'd come through the entrance, proving to Sam that they were connected – there was no way for them to have heard them.

The Senator was still at the other end of the room and if they were quick enough they all knew that they would make it out of there before he knew what they were doing…. But, as with the other twists and turns they had faced in the last couple of days, things worked out a little differently.

"Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, it's good to see you again." Kinsey announced, turning to greet them and motioning for the guards to move the clones closer to him. "What? You think that I didn't know you were in the building? It didn't surprise you that you met with so little resistance. Now come now colonel, I though you were smarter than that."

Jack swore, pointing his gun directly at the senator as his team stood at his side, they could hear soldiers heading down the corridor and although re enforcements would be there shortly, things were not going well.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at Kinsey?" he asked pointedly, neither his aim nor his gaze wavering from their target. He wanted to pull the trigger at that very moment but he knew he was only to shoot as a last resort. The mission was to get Amy and Liam out of there, which was what he had to do.

"Trying to save your ass and that of everyone else on this planet Jack." He explained, carefully pulling Amy to his side, as if he could predict what Jack was about to do.

"Let her go Kinsey, your plans already been stopped – the Prometheus is up there right now destroying what's left of the goa'uld ship." But the older man only laughed.

"Oh come on Jack, did you really think you would win that easily – you may have destroyed the mother ship, but you didn't take care of the transport ship currently heading towards us." And he would have questioned that comment had he not seen the data on the screen behind the senator.

"Let the girl go Kinsey – she can't help you – she doesn't know anything." But he shook his head, taking her – despite Liams protest and using her as some sort of human shield. She tried to free herself from his grasp but it didn't work.

Troops gathered around them, both Kinseys and SG personnel, the battle had alre3ady started in other areas of the base and the dull sound of gunfire echoed in the background. Sam felt for her clone and knew without doubt what she was feeling. But the look that haunted her was on Liams features, he looked helpless as he tried to fight and she saw a pain in his eyes that she has only seen once before… but now was not the time. She had to believe they would get out of this.

Once again Kinseys taunting laughter echoed in the quiet tension that filled the room. "Oh they know enough Jack, gate addresses, new technologies foreign to the goa'uld… things not found in any mission report and information I couldn't hope to get my hands on by normal means." Amy shuddered; she knew what could actually be coming… something no one else apart from Liam as aware of. _Maybe it's worth us dying if they can all be free._

"And what the hell are you supposed to get in return?"

"Enough weaponry to defeat any threat to earth or our nation and to finally take control of the gate program, the administration will be over turned when you and your precious major carter go to court marshal, hell even the damn country will be mine after this."

"Not gonna happen Kinsey, we haven't broken any rules." Jack's aim was still right on target, he only needed Amy to move a few inches and he would have a clear shot _only as a last result…_

"I don't think that the military will see it that way." Beeping from the control panel behind him sent a wicked gleam of a smile across his lips. "Well sorry about this Jack, but it seems my associate is ready." He took a few steps forward, Amy still struggling in his grasp. Her mind still torn between dying to save her friends or fighting for a life she wanted to keep…. But not knowing for sure if they would die or what exactly Thor had done, she kept fighting.

Knowing that the fight was drawing nearer and that the rings would engage any second, Jack caught the eye of this clone, who was also being dragged towards the rings. The teenager smiled, knowing what Jack wanted him to do as he issued one final warning.

"Kinsey, I have orders to shoot you down if you do not co operate – the government you think are on your side want your ass for this. So put down the girl and step away." But he did neither.

The sound of the rings slowly being powered up entered the room and nearing gunshots meant the battle had either been won or lost. Unwilling to shoot without it being the only option left, Jack faced the cruel eyes of the senator straight on and asked one more time.

"Kinsey for the love of god will you let the girl go, or I swear I'll pull this trigger and blow you to hell." It was one of the only times he could remember saying those words and truly meaning them, the scene before him scared the hell out of him and he couldn't help but picture 'his' Sam in Amy's place.

"Not going to happen Jack, and you won't shoot me – not with the girl this close."

In the seconds before the rings engaged, several things happened. Kinsey pushed the girl further forwards, holding her in a steadfast iron grip, Liam wasn't far behind them and it became clear that Kinsey intended to board the goa'uld ship with them. Jack knew beyond a doubt that he had no choice.

"Let her go Kinsey!" he shouted, making it absolutely clear… Before nodding his head and waiting as his younger counter part released himself and pulled as hard as he could on the chain. Amy wasn't released but she was father enough away for what he was going to do…

Two loud gunshots rang over the already increasing noise, the senator flew backwards, his head at an abnormal angle as Amy broke away, pulled by Liam and out of the way of the rings.

Kinsey hit the control panel hard before sliding to the ground, leaving a trail of blood in his wake. His body was still, his eyes gazing hollowly towards the floor where a pool of blood formed form the two bullet holes in his chest. They'd both hit their target – his heart.

When the rings had ceased, Sam ran to block the power connection so that no more transport attempts could be made and Daniel contacted Naomi and Jonas on the ship, giving them instructions about the goa'uld vessel in orbit but not able to tell them what had happened – other than Liam and Amy were safe now.

Jack stood motionless, watching the scene before him play out as his officers and soldiers walk in, having been them who'd won the fire fight and arrest the guards in the room. He knew a medical team would soon be there for the senator, but there was no way of helping in now.

Liam had his arms tight around the crying figure of Amy as she sobbed into his shoulder. Their chains were removed but no one had asked them to move, they'd been through enough torture and separation for now to warrant them being left alone.

"Jack?" a voice at his side asked, and he turned to see Sam stood there, he hadn't noticed her walk towards him.

"Carter…Sam." He sounded as though he was waking from a dream, one that appeared to be all too real.

"Everything's been dealt with here, the medical team will be here any second and the threat of the goa'uld vessel has been neutralized. I don't know the details yet but I'm sure we'll be fully briefed once we get back to the SGC." He nodded so slowly and when she followed his gaze she realized who it was he was looking at.

"They'll be fine now Jack, they'll get to live out their lives in peace." Again he only nodded, but she felt a warm and gentle pressure on her hand, which he now held in her own.

He wanted to take her into his arms, but knew that they weren't entirely safe in their careers just yet, but he couldn't do nothing either. Whatever the outcome of this, he would make sure that they were together.

Sam smiled warmly at him, one barely showing to anyone else – not that they seemed to be paying attention.

"Come on Sam, lets get out of here." He whispered and she nodded, reluctantly letting go of his hand as they left the room.

* * *

Liam and Amy watched from where they sat against each other on the floor, they hadn't looked at the dead senators body, knowing only that he was gone and wouldn't be coming back. The torture and torment that they had endured at his hands was over now… it was all over.

* * *

Well apart form an epilogue I've pretty much finished this story now and would like to ask all those who've read it to review it please – if you have the time, as this has been one of the hardest stories I've ever had to write. (Constructive criticism and positive reviews are always welcome as they help me improve my writing skills.) Thanx. 


	12. epilouge part 1

Dislaimer: i do not own Stargate sg-1 or nay of it's characters. they all belong to MGm and the other people that produce it. no money has or will exchange hands and this story has been wrtten purely for entertainment value

i'm so sorry for the long time between updates - i've had exams and everything that goes with them to deal with. i would like to thank all those that have been reading and reviewing this, it means alot to me that so many people have enjoeyd and stuck with this story.this is actually just the first part of the epilouge - as will be expalined at the end. once againthankyou all very much.

* * *

"I guess some things never really change." Amy commented as she stared out through the briefing room's window and out onto the magnificent Stargate that still stood before them. Naomi who stood at her side smiled. 

"Oh they do, it's just that you never seem to notice until you look back." She told her quietly, the look in her eyes telling Amy that Naomi was far more personally involved than she was aware of. She wasn't going to ask what that was because it looked as though the brunette was relieved at the way events had turned out, as well as a little sad._ Maybe we'll have this conversation another time._

In her heart Naomi knew that justice had been done, Kinsey was finally dead – he wasn't coming back. This reality was finally completely free from the threat that had destroyed her world, her family and broken her heart.

Her new reality, had in fact, managed to do more than save her life. Her friends and adopted family had given her back that feeling of security and Todd had managed to repair her shattered heart. In the SGC Naomi had found a new purpose for her life and a use for her 'talents' as well as justice for a man who had destroyed her life in the first place.

"Hey guys, whatcha up to out here?" the voice belonged to Liam as he strode towards them from the door that lead to the main corridor of the SGC.

Amy immediately smiled and turned towards him, taking his offered hand and leaning into him.

"How did your meeting go?" she asked, knowing that he had been subjected to the same thing that she had – a medical followed by an interview with General Hammond that was disguised as a meeting by the fact that it took place in one of the upper level rooms rather than his office.

"Oh well you know, I just had too verify everything that had happened and let him know a few things that might get 'us' off of the proverbial hook that they're currently being held on." she nodded, knowing what he must have told them.

"So when to they let us out of here?" he asked a few moments later – this time to Naomi, she seemed the logical person to ask because she knew so much about what was going on.

"After the final de-briefing, which will be when General Hammond has finished his meeting with Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter." She explained and Liam rolled his eyes, they'd been back for two days, granted the first one had been spend recovering form their ordeal. But he still didn't want to spend any more time there than he had to – he was sure Amy felt the same.

"What exactly will the de-briefing be about?" Amy asked, something about the look Naomi was giving her told her it was more than just some normal briefing.

"Kinsey's plans and the research he was conducting, as well as what actually took place." The pair nodded before moving to sit at the table, aware of the meeting that was going on in the Generals office.

* * *

"As I'm sure you're aware the pentagon is grateful for the threat you managed to expose and in fact defeat. They are just beginning to uncover the full extent of damage Kinsey was planning to cause and each of you, including the civilians that were involved in this investigation will receive letters of commendation." He paused and both Jack and Sam knew what was to follow. 

"However, in this case the ends do not justify the means and the investigation into your actions with regards to your clones activities – particularly Major carters clone would have, had it not been for information we received in the last two days, resulted in court marshal for both of you."

Sam looked confused; she couldn't imagine what information that they had managed to come across. "Sir may I ask what information you found?"

The General nodded and continued to explain. "Due to the fact that you managed to set up all of your clones accounts and identities by the proper means and without her taking an money from the state no action will be taken with regards to that. When it comes to the actual cloning issue, it appears that there are no regulations that deal with that, so therefore you didn't technically break any rules."

Jack thought about this for a few seconds before commenting." You mean we got off on a technicality?"

"Not totally no, but having spoken with your clones some rather interesting information has come forward with regards to why Thor though it right to clone Major Carter in the first place. It seems that it was necessary to clone the pair of you." When neither Jack nor Sam said anything in response to this he continued. "And so in light of this no action will be taken against you, you can return to SG-1 after you've had some well deserved time off."

Jack looked to Sam almost as though the thought of going back to work sounded worse than being court marshaled, but Jack gave Sam a small smile and she nodded. General Hammond couldn't help but be worried about what the small gesture meant.

"Dismissed." He told them when nothing else was said between the three of them.

"Yes sir." Sam responded, standing and leaving. But Jack stayed; looking at the General in such a way that the other man knew exactly what was to come. He both welcomed and dreaded it.

* * *

Jack had said nothing through out the briefing that might indicate what had gone on with regards to the meeting he had just been in, instead he chose to pay full attention to what had been discovered during the investigation into Kinsey's plans. 

"It seems as though he was planning some sort of exchange for weaponry and medical advancement, we do not know much more because the Goa'uld and most of it's fleet were completely destroyed in the attack. The system lord involved was new to the proverbial scene so didn't really pose much of a threat in the first place. He saw the technology that he was going to hand over to Kinsey as a small reward for what he would gain in return." Daniel explained, using a slide presentation to show some of the evidence they'd managed to recover from the base computers – due largely to Naomi and Jonas.

It was the latter that took over. "His plan was to use the clones for information and use them as leverage with the rest of the system lords – that of course enerv happened and from what we've been able to gather – he didn't tell anyone else about his plans – he didn't want Goa'ulds with faster ships and bigger armies to take his 'prize' as it were." The general nodded.

"But this doesn't explain the torture they but Amy and Liam through, Kinsey must have had his own ulterior motive." Sam commented, looking around the room for an answer, it was Naomi who spoke at this point.

"Kinsey was doing much the same sort of research he was doing in my reality, only this time it was based around the clones and the abilities that they possessed. He was looking into being able to clone actual humans by looking at what Thor had done to each of you, he was looking at a way to make sure people could live as long as possible." She paused. "There's something else as well – something I managed to retrieve from the computers – but it's something that Kinsey didn't know about – it's why the drugs wore off an Amy before they were supposed to."

Sam looked at Naomi carefully, in much the same way that Amy was doing. "What did you find out?"

"Thor altered both Liam and Amy's DNA structure so that they would be immune and in fact able to kill any Goa'uld symbiote that posed a threat to them, Kinsey's data base didn't contain enough information to figure it out – id he had, I think he would have been even more of a danger."

Liam and Amy looked at each other, relief crashing over them as they realized their situation wasn't as dire as they thought it had been.

* * *

"You ready?" Sam asked her clone as she neared the elevator that would take Amy, Liam and Naomi back to the surface and eventually home. 

"Yeah." She was on her own, the others were gathering their things from the mountain and as she hadn't expected to be there, there was nothing for her to take with her – she did however, have something to give.

"Hold onto him Sam." She said quietly, silencing her older self. "I know what you're thinking – I may well be the only one qualified to say that, but it's true. No matter what you should strive for what you want with him. It's worth it – all of it and when you finally feel his arms around you you'll know."

"I think I already do." She whispered, just loud enough for Amy to hear and they shared a look, younger and older counterparts knowing they would share the same path – different means but the same ends would follow.

"Sam? Amy?" Naomi asked, trying to get their attention. Both turned around at the same time.

"No much of a leaving party is there?" Liam commented, throwing his bag over his shoulder and swiping his visitor's card though to access the elevator. Before moving over to Amy an talking her hand, squeezing it tightly for a few seconds as if making sure that she was really still there.

Sam watched and smiled, thinking wistfully about how lucky they were, aside from the current events - they got to spend everyday together without prying eyes. She wondered what had gone on between Jack and the General and how soon it would be before he was allowed to retire. It was a decision that she'd protested about, but he'd been adamant that he was going to find a way for them to be together. It was a romantic notion that would have worried her had she not seem Liam and Amy – or spent the last few years repressing a powerful feeling that took over her heart and threatened her sanity.

She shook slightly when she felt a warm hand take hold of her own, Turing to look behind her she let her eyes show her heart for once as Jack nodded. Needing no more than that and not letting go of his hand she followed the three teenagers into the lift with Jack at her side.

She felt freer than she had done in a long time, as if a weight had been lifted and she could finally be free….

* * *

_Seven years later._

"Remind me why we're here again?" Jack asked playfully as they moved through the apparent corridors of artwork that had been displayed in the Gardens of the Californian university grounds. He couldn't make head nor tail of most of them – 'modern art' seemed to be the theme of the current section, one he wanted to leave as soon as possible.

His wife chuckled at his side, "you know why we came, we were invited. Besides Alison and Jake seem to be enjoying it." He raised his eyebrows at that.

"Sam, he's one year old – he makes that face about most things, and Alison is only interested in the 'pretty' stuff." He gestured to their son and daughter in turn, at five Alison was the image of her mother except her hair curled in soft waves about her shoulders and she seemed to possess his sense of humor.

"Still, you know why we're here. She's graduating today and her work won an award." She spoke quietly, despite knowing that Jake couldn't have understood what exactly they were talking about anyway.

"Yeah well I just hope it's better than any of this cr- 'modern art'."

"It will be." She promised gently. The letter they'd received was the first contact they'd had with their clones since they'd left the base seven years ago. Of course they'd seen Naomi – still did for that matter as she still worked on the base and would be starting full time after the summer was over, having graduated with an astrophysics degree at the same university as Amy.

"What time does this presentation thing start anyway?" Jack asked, keeping an eye on his daughter who seemed to be wandering a little too far away from them for his liking. She seemed to have developed her mother's love for exploring as well.

"You've got about fifteen minutes until the actual presentation – but that shouldn't take long." The voice that answered belonged to Todd and managed to surprise both Jack and Sam, seemed he was picking up on his fiancé's habit to appear when she was needed.

Sam nodded, knowing anyway, but Jack seemed to take the opportunity to talk to the young man. "So, how's everything going down here?" it was a pointed question – as there were still things Jack wanted to know that the letter hadn't told him, and by the look on Todd's face – he wasn't going to find out from him.

"It's going well – now our degrees are out of the way we've just been taking it easy until the real work begins." He explained, the checked his watch. "I'm going to have to head over there – me and Naomi are helping to set every thing up. I'll see you guys in a few minutes."

"Thanks Todd." Sam called after him as he ran off – apparently late for whatever it was he was supposed to do.

* * *

the second part of this will be up with in the next few days - it;s almost finnished i just have to finalise the end. as always reivews and constructive critisism is welcome. thanx

by the way - any opinion 'jack' on modern art is not shared by me.


	13. epilouge part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate sg1 – it is the property of MGM and the other production companies involved, this story was written purely for entertainment purposes and no money has or will exchange hands. However all original characters and storylines belong to me. Thank you.

Well this is it, the very last part of the story. I have had a lot of fun writing this and it has given me an opportunity to explore a few 'what ifs?' I hope that you have all enjoyed this – especially those who have been with this story since the beginning – although there really are too many of you to mention. Thank you also to my beta reader – ste-raw.

* * *

"I'd like to thank you all for coming today, it's a great honor for me to –" Amy's private rehearsal was interrupted by a hand placed firmly across her mouth, she'd have gasped in annoyance, but there didn't seem to be anyway for the sound to carry.

'Lmm muawll wht arrr you doing?" she protested as he released her mouth and backed her up against the nearest tree.

He simply smiled at her before covering her lips with his own and holding her close to him, Amy in turn wrapped her arms around Liam's neck, secretly glad for the interruption and relishing the moment between the two of them.

They were interrupted by giggling, and moving apart they turned to see a little girl, no older than five peeping at them from behind a tree a few meters away. She was wearing a light blue summer dress and her blonde hair fell about her shoulders, her face had turned a dark shade of pink – probably because she had been caught.

Amy's eyes met with the girls as she stepped towards them, she looked as though she was figuring something out before she announced.

"You look like my mommy." Liam looked at Amy when she said this and realized what she already had, in front of them stood _their_ little girl. They didn't know about her – they had no way of knowing… but just the sight of her was enough to tell them just how their other lives had played out.

"Well my name is Amy Reid, and this is Liam Maxwell, is your mommy called Sam?" Amy kneeled down to be at eye level with the girl, who nodded at the question.

"I'm Alison O'Neill, are you the friends that my mommy and daddy came here to see?" she was speechless, completely and utterly unable to answer her. She looked so much like herself, and she could see remnants of Jack in her eyes. _Will our children look like this?_

"Yes, Alison." Liam answered for her. "We're the friends of your mommy and daddy. Now, do they know you're here?" the little girl giggled and shook her head.

"No, I know where they are though so it's all okay."

"Your mommy and daddy don't know where you are though do they now Ally." Said another voice who seemed to have found the three of them.

Naomi stood at the entrance to the small clearing, leaning against the tree and fiddling with her brown curls.

"Auntie Naomi!" Alison exclaimed and ran to her, throwing her arms around the young woman, who in turn picked her up and let her sit rested on her right hip.

Amy and Liam looked on with some sort of strange expression on their faces, Naomi laughed lightly. "I take it that you didn't know…. I though they would have said something to you – that's why I didn't, figured you wanted to keep your lives separate."

The little girl seemed to be paying no attention to their conversation and instead tugged lightly at her 'aunties' hair until she got her attention. "Are you going to take me back to mommy, daddy and Jakey."

Naomi nodded. "Yes sweetie I'm going to take you back before they start to worry." Then she turned to her friends. "the presentation is about to start – the head of the arts department wants you both ready for the presentation, don't worry you'll have plenty of time to see Jack , Sam and their children later."

Amy couldn't speak, she only nodded.

"Good luck Auntie Amy!" Alison called her and Naomi walked away, leaving the pair of them in silence as they watched with awe at what could easily be their future.

* * *

"Well that was unexpected." Todd commented, taking Naomi's hand as they watched from backstage.

She sank into his arms. "Tell me about it, although this never has been an ordinary situation. It's been so strange to watch both of their relationships develop but not being able to talk about it." She sighed, "so much has happened to them – to everyone since Kinsey was killed." Todd kissed her hair gently, trying to soothe her before her mood turned too solemn.

"It's over now Naomi, all of it – it has been for seven years." She smiled weakly. "I know, but how long before another Kinsey comes along? How many times can we avoid it, if we have children will they be safe?"

Todd turned her around so that he could look at her properly. "What's brought all of this on? You were fine just a little while ago."

"It's just seeing Jack, Sam and their children, the fact that we're getting married soon… Liam and Amy… it's everything. I can _feel_ everything."

He pulled her closely and asked her. "Do any of them know yet?" Naomi shook her head against him, the only other person who knew her secret.

"I don't think they can ever know, there will always be someone listening, someone in the future who finds a document… I won't let that happen in this reality – I don't know who caused it last time but it won't be me now."

"I know, I know – but you have to understand that you're not the only one with these abilities and the fact that you can speak five languages – two of them alien can just be blamed on your reality – if someone does find out it will not be your fault – and the madness won't ensue – it can't with the SGC and the people who work there."

Naomi nodded, seeming to gain some of her normality back, the brief episodes of self doubt and fear weren't as frequent as they used to be but they still flared up every now and again, when too many things happened at once or whenever the anniversary of the attack occurred. This was both and she seemed to loose all of her self control when she was alone – or with someone she could let her guard down with.

She had told Todd everything… absolutely everything, how she had gotten to this reality – the fact that one had been chosen that she had never been born into so that she would survive there as if she always had. And most importantly she explained her 'abilities', ones even her closest friends could never know about.

Her father had called it human evolution – higher brain activity mean that she had developed empathy, telekinesis, a far higher than normal level or intelligence which had meant she picked up several languages and could speak them fluently by the age of ten. There were other abilities – powers that had developed from that time... all related and all controllable.

It all had to be a secret - kept only between her Todd and any family that might follow in the future and there would be, Naomi saw them in her dreams sometimes – she knew what was to come. She just had to get there.

* * *

Sam and Amy faced each other for the first time in seven years; Jack and Liam were doing the same thing. They were stood in front of Amy's painting; none of them were paying it any attention at all.

Alison and Jake were in the care of Naomi and Todd sat a few meters away on the grassy clearing surrounded by trees and covered in dappled sunlight.

"So I see you're quite an accomplished artist." Jack commented, looking to Alison and noticing just how much she'd grown to look like Sam when he's first met her in just seven years…. It was astounding.

"Yeah, I guess I am. I mean I didn't really know I could paint… the last time I tried to draw someone… well it ended up as a stick figure." Sam laughed with her clone at that.

"Well it's obvious you moved past it, your work is beautiful… if a little familiar. Where is it supposed to be?" she asked Amy. She couldn't place it but the view… it seemed as if she knew it, just couldn't remember why or where it was.

"That would be telling, but I'm sure that you will figure it out soon." Amy answered, there was a reason she wasn't telling - one that she hoped Sam would understand when she finally remembered.

"So, Liam what have you been up to since we last met?" Jack asked, not wanting an uncomfortable silence to dwell on them.

"Mostly Hockey, as I'm sure you know. " Jack nodded; he was becoming quite the hockey star - something he had never been able to do in his military carrier. "I'm also working part time at a local garage, just to make a bit for extra money."

Sam smiled at this, they both looked so happy. It seemed to have worked out for both of them, as it had done for her and Jack… It had taken them a while though; she'd changed her job position to become head of the SGC's scientific research and as a result SG-1 had been re arranged.

Amy looked very much like she wanted to ask similar questions of them, but she held her tongue. Noticing this, Jack smiled and offered the information anyway.

"Well we've been living the somewhat quiet life, in fact ever since I left the SGC it's been pretty quiet – except for the children of course." Amy smiled, glad that he could still read her as well as Liam could.

"Fishing?" Liam asked him, knowing that he would have spent most of his time doing something along those lines.

His counterpart laughed and nodded, "Sometimes, but we own a restaurant by the River side in Colorado Springs, 'O'Neill's fish bar and restaurant. The river doesn't really have much in the way of fish, but it's a beautiful spot."

Amy smiled, remembering a conversation she had had with Naomi, she'd been back to the SGC and had commented on the restaurant – but not by name, simply saying it belonged to some good friends of hers with a young family. _She's been trying to let us know all along._ And she sent her friend a smile of thanks.

The brunette nodded and smiled back from where she sat, before she continued the game she and Alison were so intensely involved in, it appeared to be some sort of Childs toy.

A silence fell the, one filled with too many questions that could not be answered by either side; finally it was Amy who spoke – despite being the one most in favour of silence before hand.

"How long will you be staying here for?"

"Our flight home leaves in a few hours, we thought it would be best not to stay too long – the threat to you both has long since vanished, but just to be sure we'll be home by tonight." Sam explained, slightly saddened by the fact herself, she wondered if it was the last time they would ever see each other. There was always Naomi to tell them what was going on with their lives – but so far she had not offered any information. It was a mutual agreement to keep their lives as separate as possible.

Both Liam and Amy understood this. "Well it's been great to see you, and the kids. I can't say when – or if we'll be in contact again… but I hope that… well I really don't know what to say – other than I'm glad you finally came to your senses." Liam told them, shaking Jacks hand before stepping back.

Sam reached over and pulled Amy in to a hug, whispering in her ear before she let go "The first time I ever realised." And the younger woman nodded her head as she took Liams hand and stepped away from them.

They parted, slowly walking in opposite directions. They all knew then that they would probably never meet again. It just seemed so final, their lives which had once began in the same place would ultimately lead them on very different paths.

* * *

Before she left Sam took one final look at Amy's painting now knowing why it was so familiar. It was, in some ways, the place that all of this had started – almost eleven years before. The silhouetted figure of the woman sat looking out onto the Mountain View in the darkness was her. The memory was so potent it almost made her cry and she held Alison, who was sleeping at her side with her arms around her mothers neck, a little closer to her.

"_There has to be a way." She muttered, looking out onto the night sky, holding her knees close to her as the tears poured from her eyes. _

"Sam, you okay?" Jack asked, putting his arm around his wife and daughter.

She nodded, leaning into his shoulder "I'm fine Jack, lets go home." She whispered. Knowing that everything had worked out, for all four of them and everyone involved. For now they were safe, another realities fate had been averted and four people were given the chance to live the lives they were always meant to – together.

* * *

Well that is all for this particular story, as of yet I do not know if I will be writing any more sg1 stories in the near future – but I always seem to say that and write anyway.

Please let me know what you thought of this, your comments so far have been much appreciated and I ask that for one final time – with this story at least that all those who've read it leave a review.

also, although i have no plans of yet to write anything more about the clones - I have already written a story about Alison - jack and sams daugher.it's a lsight AU, but has plently of jack and sam related content. i know some of you will have alredy read this story "fated circle" but seeing as it was the first thing i posted last year it doesn't seem to have been given much attention. so if you liked this story and want to read more of what i've written i would recomed that - or infact any of my other storys on thankyou


End file.
